Super Smash Bros Survivor
by SmashEd44
Summary: What happenes when you place 36 Smashers on Survivor, with 1 Million Dollars as the top prize? Hilarity, that's what! This story will not be finished, as there is a new better written Smash Bros Survivor coming out in February, but feel free to read!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I was watching Survivor last Thursday and a sudden though came to me. What if SSBB characters were on Survivor fighting for 1 million bucks? It would be a good story that's for sure. One problem comes with the large cast but who said you couldn't have VERY large tribes. There will be 4 Tribes each with 9 fighters each. A total of 36, which means the full cast of brawl COULD be in there plus 1 melee character. The full cast will be revealed in Chapter 1 along with the first 3 days of the game. The host, well I'm thinking and most likely it will be Crazy Hand or, more likely, Master Hand. It's the only one in my mind that really fits and….well……who doesn't like a giant floating hand as the host? Location is another thing and it will probably be some remote Pacific Island that no one really heard of. That always works best. How long will our heroes be staying in their pleasant remote island? Probably not the usual 39 days due to the size and the minimum will probably be 48. I'm still figuring that out but if I keep doing mass wipe-outs I could make the traditional 39! Yeah…..I don't think so. Now, about your favorite characters? I'm settling mostly for no clones but I'll probably make an exception for Link and Toon Link. Give the newcomer a break! We can probably all guess who 35 of the 36 will be, but what about Mister Melee or Number 36. All will be revealed in Chapter 1 pertaining to that. I personally am very excited about this and I hope you enjoy it. All I have left for this prologue is a question.

Which Nintendo All-Star will Outwit Outplay and Outlast the rest? Who will be the ultimate Smash Survivor? And more importantly…….which Melee hopeful will return? One more question……who will……I'll ask that later. Yup, a cliffhanger for you!


	2. Itches! Days 1 to 3!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their companies!**

Welcome to Survivor: Nintendo! I throw 36 Nintendo characters onto an island and they have to Outwit, Outplay and Outlast each other to win 1 million of the currency they choose! Master Hand hosts!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boat was rocking along, on very choppy waves, approaching an island. There were 36 people on that boat, 37 if you included the floating hand who was apparently captaining the vessel. The 36 players ranged from the Psychic Pokemon Mewtwo to the plumber Mario. The boat slowed to a halt near the shore. It went at a slow pase and the players finally saw the first challenge ahead of them.

Master Hand: "Welcome! This is….."

Wolf: "We know we know Survivor: Nintendo, we going for 1 million bucks, get to the challenge already!"

Master Hand: "Alright then….the first challenge decides if you will be safe at tribal council and who your teams are. There is a docking platform ahead, when the boats land you can either jump into the water or run along the thing planks to the beach. You will then follow the path through the forest, to the other beach! You will then duke it out for control of the 4 flags, whoever secures control of the flag by putting it into the holder wins immunity for the eventual tribal council, AND picks their tribes. For the impatient ones you can swim to shore. Survivors ready! And…" Master Hand was cut off as Captain Olimar and his Pikmin troupe jumped into the water. The blue pikmin were beside Olimar and the others were standing on his head. They were swimming towards land. "….go."

With that several splashes rang out as Yoshi, Marth, and Ike jumped into the water. A running Lucario jumped beyond the 3 and landed with a splash right behind Olimar. Meta Knight flew towards the shore, and Pit, the only other player with wings, forgot he had them. Yeah. He forgot he had wings. As the boat landed Sonic sped out in front of the pack along the planks but besides them, it seemed like no one else was interested. A Charizard with Red on top flew into the distance. Olimar and Lucario landed on the shore and rushed into the forest right in front of a determined Sonic. Everyone else just walked to the shore and waited there for results. Marth and Ike landed and together ran quickly into the forest. Diddy Kong was also traveling by trees.

Mario: "I'm-a just going to-a sit here and relax." He then dropped to the ground asleep.

Luigi: "Lazy."

On the other beach it was chaos as there were sword battles, flying pikmin, and very long tongues. Yoshi managed to grab a flag with his tongue and was about to put it into a holder when Sonic snatched it at the last second and placed it in. Master Hand suddenly appeared and boomed;

Master Hand: "First Winner: Sonic!" A pikmin flew high and grabbed a flag and quickly put it in the holder. "Second winner: Captain Olimar!" A sword battle was raging between Meta Knight, Marth, and Ike, each trying to get control of the flag. Lucario spotted a flag just sitting on the beach and simply put it into the holder. "Third Winner: Lucario!" Meta Knight noticed this and caught the 2 others by surprised and de-armed them. MK snatched the flag, but that was snatched by Diddy Kong, and he placed it in the holder. "Final Victor: Diddy Kong!"

The others just walked to the beach lazily, Luigi dragging a sleeping Mario. Meta Knight collapsed with exhaustion and Olimar and his Pikmin celebrated.

Master Hand: Now to pick teams! Olimar, first pick!

Olimar was eying that large mallet of DeDeDe's so he was the first pick, Sonic surprisingly picked Mario. Luigi tossed Mario to Sonic which crushed him.

Sonic: Help!

Lucario picked Meta Knight, and Diddy picked DK obviously. For time purposes, these were the teams;

Sonic: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Link, Wolf, Fox, Ganondorf

Olimar: DeDeDe, Ice Climbers, R.O.B., Red, Samus, Yoshi, Lucas, Bowser

Lucario: Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, Kirby, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Wario, Mr. G W

Diddy Kong: DK, Toon Link, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Ness, Falco, Pit, Snake

Master Hand: Alright! GO make you selves nice and cozy at your camps! BYE! Disappears

Olimar: Doesn't even leave us directions………come on team! They head off. The other teams soon do so.

**Olimar**

Olimar, Samus and Yoshi were walking at the front talking.

Olimar: I say us to the final 3.

Yoshi: Yeah, DeDeDe seems to be a complete idiot and the others aren't too bright….(turns to ROB spinning around wildly and DeDeDe madly eating pie like a beast

Samus: You 2 seem like the only intelligent people in this tribe, except for Red…..

Olimar: Final 3?

Samus and Yoshi: Final 3.

**Sonic**

Mario: Carry me slaves!

Everyone had collapsed due to Mario's obesity. He stops Bowser daily yet he's fat. How that works out no one really knew.

Luigi: I'll handle this….Mario if you find the campsite we'll name you supreme leader….

Mario: I'm on it!

He ran into the distance while Luigi snickered.

Luigi: Let me finish……Supreme Leader of the Lazy Organization!

Sonic: You think he found it yet?

Luigi: Chances are, yes.

Mario: (from the distance) I found it!

Luigi: hehehe….

**Lucario**

Lucario's team had to go through thick plants, as Marth, MK, and Ike cut the path with their swords, and Lucario with his Aura attacks.

Falcon: Hey! I found a cute little snakey! Hey little….(chomp)

Pikachu: What do we do?

Kirby: Drag the snake……

**Diddy**

at the challenge area

Diddy: Where should we go…….

Mewtwo: It's right there.

Apparently their camp was right where they started

DK: Cool…..

Ness: Well, I already made a fire!

Everyone sees that there was a raging fire in front of them

Snake: You took that from Master Hand didn't you…….

Flashback:

Master Hand: Second Place: Olimar! This random fire in my back pocket sure keeps me cozy!

Ness: hehehe…..

Present day:

Ness: uhh…..look a monkey!

Snake: Yes, we know. Diddy and DK. You've never seen them before?

Ness; uhh….look a snake!

Snake:……….Do I need to bring out the weapons?

DK: Sure we don't care.

Snake: (grins)

Ness: Uh oh.

**Lucario**

Kirby: Can't we just leave him……

Pikachu: We could, but then we might get sued.

Falcon: (from inside the snake) I made a fire out of his ribs!

Wario: How did he….

Pikachu: I don't want to know…..

the snake coughs up Falcon and the fire

Mr G W: Beep Beep Beep Beep!

Kirby: I couldn't hear what he said in the midst of the cursing…

Lucario: There's camp, and apparently Falcon made a fire.

Kirby: Out of snake ribs…..

Lucario: How did he?

Pikachu: I don't want to know.

Meta Knight: I'll cut some wood for shelter. Marth and Ike will join me.

Lucario: Sure. Now the team name…….

Falcon: Snake Ribs!

Lucario: Ribsnake.

Falcon: Why didn't I think of that!

**Sonic**

Peach: So, I was like, Bowser get out of here! You're not even remotely handsome!

Zelda: That's what I said to Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: My heart is still broken from that….(sobs)

Sonic: (holding up the roof of the shelter) Can you stop gossiping and help!

Peach: Like, who does he think he's talking to?

Sonic: A lazy good for not….(catches Mario's glare) The most helpful of all of us! Get back to chattering!

Peach: Like, alright.

Sonic: grrrr……

**Diddy**

It's night and rain is pouring down

Falco: Our luck. The shelter isn't finished and it's pouring. Great.

DK: Almost done!

Diddy: Any team name suggestions?

Toon Link: The toons?

Snake: NO. How about……..Tainaki? It sounds cool.

Ness: (whimpering) sure…

DK: Done!

Falco: Finally!

DK: Not like you helped!

**Immunity Challenge 1**

Master Hand: Alright then! So we have Fors led by Sonic, Pikhammers led by Olimar. Wait let's stop right there. Fors? PIKHAMMERS?

DeDeDe: It's cool!

Master Hand: OK then…..RibSnake led by Lucario-finally a decent name- and led by Diddy Kong is…TAINIKI!

Snake: It's cool. Get it?

Master Hand: No. Today's challenge will be for immunity. Last team to finish looses. First you have to slowly roll a boulder down that slope. You have to park it on that mat, and then activate that lever that will raise a flag. First 3 teams to do so wins immunity. Ready?

DeDeDe: Can we have pie first?

Master Hand: No. GO!

Fors ran alongside the boulder letting it go straight down. They stopped it at the bottom of the hill and started slowly towards the mat. The Pikhammers and Tainaki had the same strategy as each other. Slowly and cautiously roll it down. Ribsnake did both let it roll at times but stop it. But when Captain Falco sees a bird fly off he gets distracted and when that happens something horrible is probably going to go wrong. Amazingly it didn't. They made it to the bottom. Fors raised its flag followed shortly after by RibSnake.

Master Hand: Fors and RibSnake win immunity! Now it's between Tainaki and Pikhammer!

Toon Link had an itch. He was holding the rock steady while everyone else was on the other side pulling it to decrease speed. He let his hands go to scratch it and down the bolder went. It ran over the tribe and sent them flying into the water. PikHammer finished.

Master Hand: Pikhammers also win immunity! Tainaki, your name is ridiculous, and you're ridiculously going to tribal council. See ya!

**Tainaki**

Diddy: Vote Toon Link out?

DK: Yes. He lost it for us!

Diddy: Alright. Let's hope we can convince the others…..

**Fors**

Sonic: STOP GOSSIPING!

Peach: I was all like, SHUT UP BLUE THING! And he was all like….

Sonic: I'll get you…..(sees Mario's glare) a nice bouquet of flowers!

Zelda: I, like, think someone likes you Peach!

Sonic: (Mario glares harder) Mario's more suited to your taste's princess.

Mario: (snickers at sonic) Servant!

Luigi: I'M NOT YOUR SERVENT! (storms off)

Mario: Lazy! OK then backup plan…….Servant 2!

Link: I can kill you right here and now……

Mario: Carry me to bed.

Link: Grrrr……

**Tribal Council 1**

_Tainaki- Diddy Kong, DK, Toon Link, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Ness, Falco, Pit, Snake_

Master Hand: So, why do you think you're here?

Pit: Because SOMEONE had an itch!

Master Hand: I didn't even know you were in the competition!

Pit:………..

Snake: I think we all know who blew it.

Toon Link moves anxiously in his seat.

Master Hand: Yes, I can clearly see that.

Toon Link: But you don't have eyes!

Master Hand: You want to see them……

Everyone: (screaming in horror) NO!

Master Hand: Fine then. Well time to vote!

--------------------------

Snake: Toon Link. You blew it. Your itches are getting annoying. First you make the shelter collapse and now the challenge. Nice voting you out.

Toon Link: Snake. You're a jerk!

-------------------------

Master Hand: Now the votes! First Vote: Snake. Toon Link. Toon Link. Snake. Snake. Snake. Toon Link. Toon Link. Toon Link. 1st person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo- Toon Link.

Toon Link walked up had his torch put out and made a raspberry at Snake.

Votes:

**Snake: **_Toon Link, Ness, Falco, Jigglypuff_

**Toon Link: **_Snake, DK, Diddy, Pit, Mewtwo_

_Stupid Snake! I hope you get itches and blow it for the team!_-Toon Link

Master Hand: I think you've all learned a valuable lesson from this.

Pit: NO!

Master Hand: Never scratch when rolling a 2,000 pound boulder! Get back to camp! NOW!

Tainaki runs off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on Survivor! Things flare up!

_"Idiot."_

_"Nincompoop."_

_"HOW DARE YOU!" viciously attacks unknown"_

_"Should we interfere?"_

_"PIE!"_

And the gossiping club has a new member!

_"So, I was, like 'STOP GOSSIPING!'"_

35 are left. Who will be voted out next time?


	3. Bickering! Days 4 to 6!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last time: And with 5 votes, the first person voted out is…..Toon Link.**

**Today: Things flare up; gossip gets bigger; and a rivalry, correct that, hatred splits a tribe in 2.**

**Day 4-Tainaki**

Snake faced the camera man. "Toon Link is finally gone. I can't honestly think that anyone else could have gone. Now time to sort out who tried to get me….."

At Tainaki everyone was scattered about doing nothing. They had food, fire, shelter. So did all the other tribes. The only one who was doing something was Snake trying to root out who tried to get him out the night before. He confronted Mewtwo who was staring at Ness, trying to read his mind to no avail.

"You know who tried to get me last night?" Snake bluntly asked the psychic Pokémon.

"Yes. Trying to read Ness' mind. I'm finding humorous things in there." Mewtwo replied. "Ness and Toon Link were behind it. Not surprised. You tortured Ness for pretty much no reason. He DID give us fire after all." Mewtwo reasoned.

"Eh, it was fun anyways." Snake replied with a grin.

**Day 4-Ribsnake**

As Pikachu and Mr. Game and Watch tried to pull Captain Falcon out of another snake, Lucario was chatting with Meta Knight watching the awkward situation.

"How does he keep getting eaten by snakes?" Lucario asked the star warrior.

"I don't think we'll ever know." Meta Knight replied. "It seems that he and Wario are near worthless to the tribe." Lucario then held his nose. "All Wario does is fart."

"Captain Falcon does provide comic relief though." Lucario said as Pikachu went flying as the snake wacked his tail in the mouse Pokémon's face.

"We 2, Marth and Ike could make a nice alliance." MK said.

"You want to just keep it between us 2 right now." Lucario said.

"Agreed. I was interested by Olimar though. Those creatures of his are very interesting. With that a few pikmin scurried across the beach. On cue Captain Falcon escaped the snake and screamed;

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" The pikmin screamed wildly and ran into the forest with C.Falcon running after them. They heard fighting and C.Falcon went flying into the ocean.

"PIKMIN ARE NOT FOOD!" A loud cry rang out, recognizably Olimar's.

"Yup. Falcon is definitely good comic relief."

**Day 5-Pikhammers**

Olimar glared angrily at the cameraman. "HOW DARE THAT OAF FALCON!! PIKMIN ARE NOT FOOD! Good thing DeDeDe was with me and he likes the pikmin. AS friends, as friends!" He quickly added. "He used his hammer very well. I think he flew about 500 yards!"

DeDeDe smiled at the camera. "I saved the pikmin!" he rejoiced. "Me and Olimar are in a……um…friendyship with Samus and Dinosaur man!"

"I'M NOT A DINOSAUR MAN!" Yoshi yelled. (Translated of course.)

**Day 5-Fors**

Sonic grinned at the camera. "I'm going to infiltrate the princess' chatter club and take it out! They won't know what hit them!"

At the Fors camp Zelda and Peach did nothing but gossip all day long. It had been like that since day 1. Sonic then tried to stop it but was unsuccessful many times. He was going to infiltrate it but Mario found out and threw him in the ocean. Sonic then freaked out and had to be rescued by Luigi. Meanwhile, Wolf and Fox were fighting like usual.

"Idiot." Fox mumbled to Wolf.

"Nincompoop." Wolf mumbled back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fox roared and he tackled Wolf. A comical smoke cloud formed as Wolf and Fox duked it out. 

"Should we interfere?" Link calmly asked Ganondorf.

"PIE!" echoed DeDeDe's voice across the island. That seemed to occur a lot.

**Day 5- Reward Challenge 1**

"Fors, Pikhammers, Ribsnake. Please enter!" Master Hand boomed. The mentioned tribes filed in, and stood on their mats.

"Now enter the new Tainaki tribe. Toon Link voted out at Tribal." Tainaki then entered. "So, I suppose getting fire has been a hustle?"

"No." Everyone said.

"Wha?"

"Fox, Falco, and Wolf have their blasters. Mario and Luigi can spew fireballs, ROB can fire lasers. Charizard and Bowser can breathe fire. Lucas and Ness can also make Fire. So Can Pikachu, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, and Snake." Everyone continued.

"……………first one to make fire, wins flint. Go." Master Hand said.

Bowser breathed fire somehow blowing up the beach but a fire still stood.

"I forgot to mention the beach is covered in mines." Master Hand choked. He tossed flint at Bowser. "Pikhammers win reward." The giant hand then collapsed onto the ground as did everyone else. Medical had to transport everyone to camp.

**Day 5-Pikhammers**

"That was sure unpleasant." Lucas coughed as he woke up at his camp. As far as he could tell, everyone was out cold, except the red pikmin who were trying to wake everyone up. ROB seemed to be short-circuiting.

**Day 6-Immunity Challenge 2**

Everyone gathered at the beach for the next Immunity challenge.

"So, everyone is alright?" Master Hand asked still coughing. He wasn't white anymore. He was a charred black hand.

"It's your fault!" Popo suddenly cried out.

"Wha?"

"You never said there were mines!"

"I was about to tell you….actually I was going to teleport away and let you blow up, but SOMEONE" Master Hand "glares" at Bowser "acted too quickly!"

"FOOD!" Captain Falcon suddenly yelled again and charged for the pikmin. DeDeDe wacked him in the face and Falcon went flying into the forest.

"Has that been happening a lot?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes." Olimar stated the pikmin quivering behind him.

"To the challenge! Well we all know about the last one right. It involved 2000 pound boulders!" Master Hand cried out.

"Yes…."Tainaki moaned.

"This time…it's different!" Master Hand yelled out. With this Tainaki sighed with relief. "It involved 10,000 pound boulders!" Master Hand cried out. Ness and Jigglypuff fainted; Mewtwo didn't seem to care as with everyone else from the other 3 tribes, and the rest of Tainaki just stood wide eyed.

"You will start at the top of the volcano and run down the slope with boulders (10,000 lbs.) will chase you! Then you will swim out to a platform where you will then swim again to the finish. Whichever tribe has the most there wins immunity! Least goes to Tribal and the 2 in between are totally unaffected. Fors, the idol."

Fox and Wolf fought over who would give MH the idol and Luigi just gave MH the idol. He teleported everyone to the top of the volcano. "Fors, Pikhammers, and Ribsnake. You will have to sit someone out."

Fors decided on Peach; Pikhammers with ROB, and Ribsnake with Mr. G W.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Master Hand cried. After a minute or 2 no one moved. 

"Where are the boulders?" Bowser asked.

"I would have taken advantage on that dull time………" Master Hand replied. With that everyone became wide eyed. Lucario, Meta Knight, and Sonic sped out immediately down the slope with Falco close behind. Those were the only ones to get on before…….

"I would run now." Master Hand said. The volcano erupted and many 10,000 pound boulders started to roll down towards the smashers. Olimar summoned his pikmin and created a tidal wave effect that he used to transport him, DeDeDe, Ice Climbers, and Bowser down. Samus and Yoshi ran alongside him while Red used Charizard to fly down. Everyone from Pikhammer was out of the gate. Mario being so lazy tried to force Luigi to carry him.

"Help yourself!" Luigi cried. With that he looked back. He saw a boulder about to crush them. "WOOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!" Luigi yelled and teared off, leaving Mario who got crushed. Zelda trying to chat with Peach also met the same fate.

"Mario and Zelda are out for Fors!"

Marth and Ike ran but due to Ike's weight he was too slow and got crushed. Kirby and Pikachu ran as fast as they could and surprisingly out ran the boulders. Captain Falcon was too clueless and got crushed. Afterwards he was eaten by a snake. Wario farted which sent him flying down the slope.

"Ike and Captain Falcon are out for Ribsnake!"

Everyone from Tainaki made it down and all the survivors of the mountain onslaught made it to the beach (AKA: Everyone from Pikhammers, and Tainaki; Fors minus Zelda and Mario; and Ribsnake minus Falcon and Ike).

They swam to the platform (Sonic with Link's help) and got on to rest. Another rumbling sounded.

"Did I mention boulders will be chasing you off the platform, and to the beach? And that these 10,000 pound boulders defy gravity and float and roll at the same time?" Master Hand yelled.

Diddy and DK were taken by surprise and crushed along with Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario.

The only eventful coming was a battle in the water between Fox and Wolf. They were trying to sabotage each other.

"You will fail!" Wolf said dunking Fox.

"NO! YOU!" Fox retaliated by dragging him under as well. They were both crushed.

Everyone else made it.

"Challenge is over!" Master Hand roared. "To tally up; Fors has 3 members surviving! Pikhammers only lost 1 member so they come out with 7! Ribsnake lost 2 so they have 6, and Tainaki lost 2 so they have 6 as well. So the loser is Fors! Tribal tonight!" 

**Day 6-Fors**

Wolf and Fox were still at it. It was clear one of them had to go that night.

"Mama mia-a!" Luigi cried. "I-a can't believe-a they are-a still at it!"

"Yeah. Really. So which one?" Sonic asked. He, Luigi, Mario, and Link were talking about who had to go.

"I don't know. They're both pests." Link said. "Just give me a name and Zelda, Peach, and Ganondorf will be with us."

"We will-a go with-a……" Mario said but the feed stopped there.

**Tribal Council 2**

"Hello Fors. Who do you think blew the challenge today.?" Master Hand asked. Wolf and Fox immediately pointed at each other.

"Ok………time to vote I suppose." Master Hand said.

"Wolf. You wrecked the immunity challenge!" Do I need to say who?

"Fox. You wrecked the immunity challenge. Nincompoop."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fox roared. He attacked Wolf as he put in his ballot. Crazy Hand appeared and yelled randomly:

"IF YOU DON'T STOP A CURSE SHALL BEFALL ON BOWSER!!"

They stopped; looked art Crazy; and went back to fighting. Crazy then disappeared.

**3 hours later…..**

Fox and Wolf were in straightjackets as Master Hand began reading the votes.

"First Vote: Fox. Second Vote: Wolf. Third Vote: Wolf. Fourth Vote: Fox. 2 votes Fox, 2 votes Wolf." Master Hand read. "5th Vote: Fox. 6th Vote: Wolf. 7th Vote Wolf and 8th Vote is Fox. 4 votes each for Fox and Wolf." Master Hand read the last vote. "2nd Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo is………"

"COMMERCIAL BREAK!" Crazy Hand laughed as he interrupted the final vote. After a few punches Crazy Hand is in a straightjacket as well.

"As I was saying." Master Hand continued. "2nd Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo is……Wolf O'Donnell."

Wolf was then carried out of the area by big guards.

"Alright see you later…..GET OUT OF HERE!!" Master Hand roared as he turned Red and flames shot out from everywhere. The tribe ran off dragging Fox along the way.

**Fox:**_ Peach, Zelda, Wolf, Ganondorf_

**Wolf: **_Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Link, Fox_

_I'll be the one to take you down star fox! I WILL! I WILL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!-Wolf O'Donnell_

Next time on Survivor:

This show has been interrupted by Crazy Hand. Please enjoy the maniacal laughter!

And……apparently curses exist as Bowser soon finds out. 

"OW MY HEAD!!"

"UUHH! MY SPLEEN!"

"AHH!! MY PIE!!"

Plus there's a shocker………

"Drop your buffs!"

"We never had any buffs……"

"Really……um……DROP AND GIVE ME 50!"

34 are left how many will…err….WHO will be voted out next time?

(eh..crap.)


	4. A VERY Long TribalDays 7 to 9!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last time: "We're tied. 4 votes Fox, 4 Votes Wolf…… The 2****nd**** Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo is….Wolf O'Donnell.**

**Today: Curses exist in Bowser's eyes leading to trouble for the Pikhammers, Crazy Hand continues to run amok, and there's a twist…..among other things.**

**Night 6-Fors**

The tribe walked back to camp, after voting Wolf out. Hopefully the chaos would stop. Fox was out of his straightjacket walking with the rest of the tribe, grinning from ear to ear. He was chatting with Sonic about the previous vote.

"Again, thanks for sparing me." Fox said to Sonic. Sonic just grinned.

"We know Wolf is your enemy. We had to stop the chaos. Now to only get out Peach and Zelda in one foul swoop." Sonic became immersed in thought, trying to formulate a plan to tear apart the gossiping club. After everyone got back they fell asleep, except for Sonic who still was making plans.

**Day 7- Pikhammers**

Bowser and King DeDeDe were on the shore line trying to catch fish. In DeDeDe's case, however, he was trying to catch pie. Nearby Olimar, Samus, and Yoshi were talking.

"So who should we vote out first, if we should lose?" Olimar asked the other 2.

"ROB and Lucas are prime choices. They don't do anything. In fact, we only see them at the challenges. Where do they go?" Samus said. She stared at the cameraman and the camera shook from side to side indicating that they didn't know either.

Back to DeDeDe and Bowser. DeDeDe had, amazingly enough, caught over 500 pies. Bowser has caught nothing. Well, nothing besides Crazy Hand. He just laughed insanely.

"ARGHH!! I can't catch anything!" Bowser roared. Suddenly rocks fell from the sky and pummeled him.

"ARGH! MY HEAD! AHH!! MY SPLEEN!!" He then fell unconscious.

One hit DeDeDe's catch.

"AHHH!! MY PIE!!" he cried.

Suddenly the cameras went out. In front of them instead of the feed from the island, there was a message.

"This program has been interrupted by Crazy Hand. Please enjoy the maniacal laughter!"

Maniacal laughter followed.

**Day 7- Challenge that's purpose is unknown**

"Come in Pikhammers, Ribsnake, and Tainaki! Come in Fors. Take a look. Wolf voted out at the previous tribal." Master Hand stated. "Now you're all wondering what this is about."

At this everyone nodded.

"The Reward challenges have been scrapped due to the failure of the last one! We'll introduce new ones called Exile Challenges."

"What are Exile Challenges?" Ness dumbly asked. He was knocked out by Snake.

"Exile Challenges are where the Winning tribe sends one of the members of the losing tribe to Exile Island where they will live in Exile until the immunity challenge. They can also locate a hidden immunity idol. Sometimes I may even choose people to go there. Today's challenge….drop your buffs!" Master Hand randomly yelled.

"We never got any buffs." Wario corrected.

"Really……..ummm……..drop and give me 50!"

With that Olimar and all of his pikmin quickly did 50 pushups.

"Pikhammers win Exile!"

"WHAAAA!!" Everyone except Olimar yelled.

"You did what I said. You can choose anyone from the 3 other tribes. The only one from your tribe you can send is yourself."Master Hand explained.

"I'll just go." Olimar stated bluntly.

"Alright?" Master Hand said quizzically.

Olimar and all his pikmin went onto a boat and sped off.

"Back to camp everyone!" Master Hand ordered.

**Day 7-Exile Island**

Olimar faced the camera man. "I guess everyone's wondering why I just volunteered. As soon as he mentioned that hidden immunity I knew I had to go. So here I am."

Olimar and his pikmin troupe arrived at a little clearing. There was a stone that had a clue.

"Go to the sea and face west. You will have to avoid a bunch of pests. Hmm….doesn't seem too hard. Let's go pikmin!" The pikmin cheered and loyally followed their captain.

A beach lay ahead. Olimar quickly found which way was west and headed there. He went through a humongous cloud of mosquitoes and flies. They couldn't penetrate his helmet and the pikmin weren't bothered by them. They continued on.

**Night 7-Tainaki**

Snake and Mewtwo were the only ones awake at their camp. They were silently talking about the impact the hidden immunity idol could have on the game.

"If someone were to find that he outcome of this game would change dramatically." Snake whispered to Mewtwo.

"Yes. We must keep a close watch on anyone, and everyone, who goes to Exile. If one of us go and finds it, we'll tell the other." Mewtwo said.

"Alliance?" Snake proposed.

"Alliance"

**Night 7-Pikhammers **

"What do you think he's up to right now?" Yoshi asked Samus.

"I'm not sure myself. He probably went to find the idol." Samus replied.

"You think he found it yet?" Yoshi asked.

"With that army of Pikmin?" Samus replied.

"Yeah, he should be hot on the trail by now." Yoshi realized.

**Night 7-Exile Island**

In the darkness Olimar could barely see the message. "Look high and low in between. One of those three is the key."

Suddenly the Pikmin hopped in excitement. "If you think you see it go for it!" Olimar answered the pikmin's cries. The Pikmin scurried up a tree. When they were about 30 feet up they pushed something and a shell necklace fell on Olimar's helmet.

"Yes!" Olimar cheered.

**Day 8-Immunity Challenge**

"Come in!" Master Hand ordered. The 4 tribes scurried in quickly. "Returning from Exile is Olimar!" Olimar and his pikmin trotted in. Samus saw out of the corner of her eye that his suit's pocket was darker than usual.

"He found it." She thought.

"Alright! This immunity challenge is crucial, Because 3 people will be going home tomorrow night!" Master Hand cheers. At this most people gasp.

"This one is a race. First one person will swim out to a platform. They will hand a machete to another tribe mate. They will then throw it at a rope which will release a cage that your next tribe mate is in. They will plummet into the sea, where they will collect puzzle pieces. They will swim to the surface, and then swim back to the beach, and hand it off to another tribe mate. That tribe mate and the remaining ones will solve the puzzle. The first and second tribes to do so will win immunity. Third place will have to vote out 1 person tomorrow. Last place votes out 2." Master Hand thoroughly explained.

"Umm….can you repeat that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"NO! Pikhammers, Ribsnake. You'll have to sit someone out." Ribsnake immediately sat out Falcon. Pikhammers reluctantly sat out Lucas. "Survivors ready?" DeDeDe began to open his mouth. "NO PIE!" DeDeDe closed it. "GO!"

Luigi jumped into the water for Lors, Yoshi for Pikhammers, Lucario for Ribsnake and Ness for Tainaki. Everyone made it to the platform at about the same time. Link quickly threw the machete dropping Fox into the water. Meta Knight sent Marth in the water, while DK took down Diddy. ROB couldn't even grip the machete.

"GET IT TOGETHER ROB!!" Olimar screamed from the beach. Everyone except the Pikhammers got their puzzle pieces and was heading back to the beach. Yoshi just grabbed the machete and threw it taking Red down into the water. He used Squirtle to get the puzzle pieces and the quickly got to the beach ahead of Lors. Ribsnake and Tainaki were battling it out. Snake saw a pattern and put the puzzle in the shape of the smash emblem.

"Tainaki wins immunity!" Master Hand cried. Pikhammers were catching up forcing Wario to sneakily copy off of Tainaki's puzzle which led to them getting second. "Whatever happens, at least one person from Pikhammers and Fors is going home tonight." Pikhammers made Squirtle's lead count and got third.

"Pikhammers, Lors. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Sonic immediately grinned on losing. Luigi immediately came to him and said. "We-a lost. Why-a are you-a so happy?"

"All part of the plan Luigi. All part of the plan." Sonic happily replied.

**Night 8-Pikhammers**

The alliance of Olimar, Samus, Yoshi, and DeDeDe were gathered far away from the camp site. They had started their own small fire.

"First things first. Olimar, the idol." Samus said. Olimar looked a little surprised that Samus knew but typed in a code and the pocket opened. The immunity idol or necklace in this case, fell into Olimar's hands.

"How did you find it?" Yoshi asked. Olimar told them of the clues, and how he put a replica in its place.

"Next one that finds it will be in for a big surprise." At this Olimar snickered. "Now who to vote for in 24 hours. ROB."

"ROB" Everyone said. "PIE!" DeDeDe added.

**Day 9-Lors**

"Alright guys!" Sonic cheered. He, Mario, Luigi, Link, and Fox were gathered around. "Since we have to vote 2 out tonight here's who we'll vote out. By the way, Link? Can you go away for a moment?" At this, puzzled, Link walked off. "First we take out Zelda! Alright? Remember Zelda first! Link come back, Mario talk with Zelda. Make sure she doesn't find out." Link came back and Mario left.

"Let me-a guess. Peach second." Luigi said.

"Right!" said Sonic with a grin.

**Night 9-Tribal Council**

Pikhammers and Lors filed in. Pikhammers to the left, and Lors to the right.

"So, Lors. How does it feel to lose 2 immunity challenges in a row?" Master Hand asked.

"It sucks." Ganondorf bellowed.

"Pikhammers?"

"It sucks." Bowser said.

"OK. This is how we'll do it. Lors votes their first person out, the Pikhammers, then Lors again. VOTE!" Master Hand screamed.

………………………

"Your club is ending Zelda. HA!" Sonic laughed.

………………………

"Alright then. First Vote: Zelda. Second Vote is also Zelda." Zelda looks shocked to get 2 votes. "Sonic." Sonic's mouth dropped. "2 Votes Zelda, 1 vote Sonic. Next Vote: Sonic. We're tied at 2 votes each." Zelda Grins and Sonic is still shocked. "Sonic. 3 Votes Sonic, 2 Votes Zelda. Next Vote: Sonic. 4 Votes Sonic, 2 Votes Zelda." Sonic is glaring at Link intensely. Olimar and Bowser actually look pretty shocked. "Zelda. 4 Votes Sonic, 3 Votes Zelda. The final Vote is……Zelda. We have a tie. 4 Votes Zelda, 4 Votes Sonic." Both Sonic and Zelda are gaping.

"We'll settle this predicament later. Now on to Pikhammers!"

**Zelda: **_Sonic, Luigi, Mario, Fox_

**Sonic: **_Zelda, Peach, Link, Ganondorf_

…………………………..

"What do you do ROB? Really?" Olimar said.

"BZRTT. Goodbye." ROB said.

……………………………

"First Vote: ROB. Second Vote: ROB. 2 Votes ROB. Third Vote: ROB. Fourth Vote is Samus. 3 Votes ROB, 1 Vote Samus." Samus looks a little shocked that she got a vote.

"Samus. 3 Votes ROB, 2 Votes Samus. Samus. 3 Votes ROB, 3 Votes Samus."

Samus begins attacking ROB.

"ROB. ROB has 4 Votes, Samus 3. 1 vote left." Samus begins viciously attacking ROB.

"Third Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo………ROB. Bring me your torch." ROB, being so damaged can't move. "SECURITY!" Big men haul off ROB to the scrap yard.

**ROB:**_ Olimar, Samus, DeDeDe, Yoshi, Red_

**Samus: **_ROB, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Bowser_

"BZrrrt…."-ROB

"Alright. Before the second person can be voted out we need to settle the first. Pikhammers, you have to vote someone out from Lors. It must be either Zelda, or Sonic. Vote now please."

………………………

"Zelda. Bye bye."

…………………………..

"First vote: PIE." Master Hand glares at DeDeDe.

"Second Vote: Zelda. 1 Vote Zelda, 1 Vote Pie. Sonic. 1 vote Zelda, 1 Vote Pie, and 1 Vote Sonic."

Master Hand sighs. "Samus? 1 Vote Pie, 1 Vote Zelda, 1 Vote Sonic, 1 Vote Samus."

Master Hand grows angry. "MARIO!! 1 Vote for Pie, Zelda, Samus, Mario, and Sonic!"

Master Hand grows super angry. "Zelda. 2 Votes Zelda 1 Vote Sonic.

"Next Vote: Zelda. 1 Vote Sonic, 3 Votes Zelda.

"Final Vote…………4th Person Voted out of Survivor: Nintendo, Zelda. FINALLY!!"

**Pie: **_DeDeDe_

**Mario: **_Bowser_

**Samus:**_ Lucas_

**Sonic: **_Ice Climbers_

**Zelda:**_ Samus, Red, Olimar, Yoshi_

"And she was like NO WAY!!"-Zelda

"Oh god. We have to vote ANOTHER PERSON OUT. UGH!!"

……………………

"Peach. Let the grand plan continue!" Sonic chuckled.

……………………

"First Vote Peach. Second Vote Sonic. 1 Vote Sonic, 1 Vote Peach. PLEASE DON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!

"Sonic. 2 Votes Sonic, 1 Vote Peach. OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!

"Peach. 2 Votes Sonic, 2 Votes Peach. AUGHHHHH!!

"Peach. 2 Votes Sonic, 3 Votes Peach.

"Peach. 2 Votes Sonic, 4 Votes Peach.

"5th Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo. Princess Peach. GO GO GO!! LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE!!"

Everyone flees on Master Hand's orders.

**Sonic: **_Peach, Mario_

**Peach:**_ Sonic, Luigi, Link, Fox, Ganondorf_

"And I was all like YOU SUCK"-Peach

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**

Things calm down.

"So relaxed."

And the immunity idol is discovered.

"YEAH!"

Who will be voted off next time?

Note: Sorry for the delay. Been very busy lately. School and all you know? Hopefully next chapter should be up tomorrow. If not look for it on Friday or Saturday.


	5. Blindsighted Part 1! Days 10 to 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last time: Olimar found the hidden immunity idol, and ROB, Peach, and Zelda were all voted out.**

**Today: Someone finds the idol Olimar left. Is it convincing enough to fool them or will Olimar be found out?**

**Note: Should be a relatively short chapter. Mostly filler for Days 9-12.**

**Day 10-Tainaki**

Mewtwo and Snake were again chatting with each other. They hadn't voted someone out in 9 days, so they were thinking of who would be a prime one to vote out when the time comes.

"I got an ingenious plan!" Snake said.

"I know. I can read minds remember? But ingenious indeed."

**Day 10-Ribsnake**

Meta Knight and Lucario were watching Captain Falcon's foolish antics. Kirby and Pikachu were trying to stop him. Marth and Ike were gathering firewood nearby, and everyone else was in the jungle somewhere. Both were clearly troubled.

"We haven't lost an immunity challenge yet." Meta Knight said.

"I know." Lucario replied.

"That's what troubles me." They both said at the exact same time.

"So who do we vote out when our winning streak ends?"

"Wario, definitely." Meta Knight said. They heard an explosion and saw a yellow mushroom cloud rise above the forest. The stinky shockwave hit the beach full force and Pikachu and Kirby flew into the ocean.

"Please let us lose the next immunity challenge." Lucario pleaded.

**Day 11-Exile Challenge**

"Come in Tainaki and Ribsnake!" Master Hand wearily cried.

"Come in Pikhammers and Lors! As you can see ROB, and the 2 princesses voted out." Master Hand collapsed.

"Why are you so tired?" Falco asked.

"It was a record breaking Tribal in length. Lasted most of the night." Fox yawned.

"How did you fit that into the episode?" Olimar asked the gigantic hand.

"We had to make a special." Master Hand groaned.

"The exile challenge?" Pit asked.

"Right. First one to make me sleep wins. I need it."

Mewtwo put him to sleep psychically.

**Night 11-Exile Challenge**

Master Hand woke up. "Mewtwo wins Exile. I'm assuming you want to go?" He nodded.

"OK, everyone leave. Mewtwo, to exile with you!"

**EARLY Morning 12- Exile Island**

Mewtwo had the immunity idol in his hand. Olimar was a fine craftsman because even Mewtwo fell for it.

"Yes!" Mewtwo cheered with a rare smile on his face.

**Day 12- Immunity Challenge**

Everyone gathered around Master Hand. Mewtwo told Snake telepathically he had the idol.

"I don't really have any good ideas so………random Subspace Emissary Trivia!" Master Hand said still clearly tired.

"First team to get 5 right wins. Last goes to tribal. Survivors ready….GO!"

"Ask us a question." Ness complained. Snake knocked him out.

"First…..Who lead the capture of the Battleship Halberd?"

Tainaki said Ganondorf, while everyone else said King DeDeDe.

"The answer is King DeDeDe. Everyone but Tainaki has 1 point. Next question: Who was trapped in the Subspace with Tabuu?"

Everyone says Master Hand.

Everyone is right.

"I still have the scars…." Master Hand complained. "NEXT! Who does Tabuu torture to get the Subspace Bugs?

Everyone but Tainaki said Mr. Game and Watch. Tainaki said the Hands.

"Mr. G+W is correct. Everyone has 3 except Tainaki who has 1. Next: Name the person who liberated the Halberd.

Tainaki said Snake. Everyone else said Meta Knight. Everyone else was right.

"The final question. Who am I?"

Everyone says Master Hand, but DeDeDe argues saying he's Master Pie.

"Everyone's right, but Tainaki proves to not know of events that they were involved with. See you at Tribal tonight."

**Day 12-Tainaki**

"How did we not know those things!!" Pit cried. He points accusingly at Snake. "YOU WERE ON THE HALBERD WHEN IT WAS TAKEN!! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT!!"

"Must've just slipped my mind." He replied smugly. He walked off with Mewtwo. "Falco. Come on!" Falco, clearly confused, followed them.

They arrived at a beach far away from camp. Mewtwo and Snake sat down and Falco followed their lead.

"So what's this all about?" Falco asked Mewtwo and Snake.

"Us 3 in an alliance." Mewtwo said.

"Um…sure?" Falco replied.

"Alright. Mewtwo show us that idol." Snake said very excitedly.

Mewtwo took out the immunity necklace and showed it to the other 2. In the bushes Jigglypuff saw something she shouldn't have. Mewtwo spotted her and she ducked into the trees.

"Come out Jiggles." Mewtwo said coldly. She cautiously stepped out. "I guess since you know there's no choice but to bring you into our alliance." He then sighs heavily.

"Sure!" Jigglypuff said happily. She trotted off.

"Jigglypuff tonight?" Falco suggested.

"Jigglypuff."

**Night 12-Tribal Council**

"Hello Tainaki. Cheers to your second tribal!" Master Hand said happily. "So Mewtwo, how was Exile?"

"Boring beyond recognition. Just like this game."

"Onward to the vote. We don't want a 6 hour one like last time!"

………………………………………

Mewtwo floated to the jar. He wrote down a name and showed it to the camera. "Jigglypuff. You've seen the idol; we don't want you in our alliance. Just go."

…………………………………………

Jigglypuff trotted up and wrote down a name. She put it into the jar and said "I know what you're up to."

………………………………………….

Master Hand got the jar. "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." A dramatic pause follows. Mewtwo make no movement. "OK." Jigglypuff grins evilly.

"First Vote: Jigglypuff. Second Vote: Jigglypuff. That's 2 votes for Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff showed no movement, as if she had been expecting the votes.

"Third Vote: Jigglypuff. That's 3 votes Jigglypuff." Again, Jigglypuff showed no emotion.

"Fourth Vote is Mewtwo. That's 3 Votes for Jigglypuff, 1 for Mewtwo. Fifth vote is Jiggles. That's 4 Votes Jigglypuff, 1 Vote Mewtwo." Jigglypuff showed a glint of uneasiness but that quickly subsided.

"Mewtwo. That's 4 Votes Jigglypuff, and 2 votes Mewtwo." Mewtwo began to show uneasiness but that quickly subsided just like Jigglypuff's.

"Mewtwo. That's 4 Votes Jigglypuff, 3 Votes Mewtwo, and 1 Vote left." Jigglypuff was grinning almost laughing. It was going to go into a tie, and Jigglypuff would win that tiebreaker. The next vote would decide 1 million dollars for Jigglypuff. Would she play to day 13?

Master Hand looked at the vote. "6th Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo. Jigglypuff. Bring me your torch." Jigglypuff was clearly angry. She chucked her torch at Mewtwo and ran off. It landed on Ness, catching him on fire. Snake grinned.

**Jigglypuff:**_ Mewtwo, Snake, Falco, Ness, Pit_

**Mewtwo: **_Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong_

"DARN YOU MEWTWO!! And sorry Ness. That was meant for Mewtwo."-Jigglypuff

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIOR**

An alliance crumbles, and one of the biggest blindsights in the game will take place at Tribal Council.

**Day 15-Tribal Council**

Every vote made unknown more and more troubled. He had an alliance. How could this be happening?

"7th Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo…unknown.."

He slammed his fist on his seat. He took his things and went to Master Hand.

"Wow. You're the first one who actually did this. insert name here, Your tribe had spoken." He gave a glare to insert name and went off in a huff.

Next time: **Blindsighted Part 2! Days 12-15!**


	6. Blindsighted Part 2! Days 13 to 15!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last time: Mewtwo found the fake immunity idol, Falco and Jigglypuff joined the Snake and Mewtwo alliance and Jigglypuff was somewhat Blindsighted.**

**Today: An alliance crumbles as one of the castaways gets a BIG Blindsight.**

**Note: The unknown and insert name here were to cover up the name of the persons involved with the outings. I don't want any spoilers leaking out. For now on I will use () to replace the name.**

**Day 13-Ribsnake**

All Mr. Game and Watch did was beep and boop. And it was getting plenty annoying to everyone at camp. Only Wario's farts were worse.

"Why does he curse all the time!?" Captain Falcon screamed in agony. He ran off and slammed into a tree.

"I'm starting to question who is worse. Game and Watch or Wario." Kirby said as he ran away from the impending shockwave from Wario's latest fart.

**Day 13-Lors**

"Carry-a me!" Mario demanded.

"WALK!!" Luigi yelled and stormed off to the rest of the tribe minus Ganondorf.

"Geese, whose worse? Ganondorf or Mario." Luigi said as he reached his alliance.

"Mario, but he's in our alliance. We need to vote out Ganondorf. Then it's every man for their selves." Sonic replied. Sonic grinned almost sure he would reach the Final 10, well, at the very least in his world.

**Day 13- Tainaki**

"Alright, now that Jigglypuff's out of the picture who we voting out next!?" Falco said anxiously. He was hopping up and down, clearly having a ball voting people out.

"Pit obviously." Mewtwo said as he stared towards Pit who was chatting with DK and Diddy. Little did they know Pit was asking to get in on the DK/Diddy alliance and the 2 monkeys were pondering on whether they should let him in or not. Diddy and DK were a big help in voting Jigglypuff and Toon Link out previously. Well…so they thought. Actually Diddy and DK voted with Jigglypuff the previous tribal but Mewtwo didn't know. If their next target would join them, then things would get ugly.

"Alright!" Falco cheered and he walked up to see what Ness was up to.

"I think it's time to activate the plot." Snake whispered.

"Indeed."

**Day 13-Exile Challenge**

Pikhammers, Lors, and the undefeated Ribsnake entered the challenge area.

"Come on in Tainaki. Look at the new Tainaki tribe!" Master Hand announced as the mentioned tribe entered. "Jigglypuff blindsided at the previous tribal! Today's challenge, as Exile Challenge's typically are, is very simple. First one to get me water wins." Sonic, being so fast won the challenge. "Send someone to Exile." Sonic got an evil, strange look in his eyes.

"Can we send someone from our own tribe?" he asked with sparkles in his evil looking eyes.

"Well……it would make it even more interesting……sure why not?" Master Hand calculated.

"Mario go to Exile now!"

"Mario to exile, everyone else, to camp with you." Master Hand ordered. Master Hand vanished and the obese Mario sat there, waiting for someone to lift him. When he got no response 10 minutes later, he muttered things that shouldn't be repeated under his breath and finally walked towards the boat. He was then dumped on Exile.

**Day 13-Exile Island**

Mario sat there still thinking that his every will would be catered. Later on he realized he was all alone with no food, no water, and no shelter. He then commenced to whimpering thinking of what to do with his obese self.

**Day 13-Lors**

"Don't you-a think it was-a little harsh-a to just dump Mario-a there?" Luigi asked the still grinning Sonic.

"Nope." Was all Sonic said as he happily drudged along. Luigi glared at the hedgehog as he walked away.

**Night 13-Exile Island**

After a long time of thinking Mario finally came with a conclusion. Fend for himself! Get stronger! Do things himself!

A video montage followed of Mario training. He did pull ups, pushups, caught fish, swam, ran, and other things. By the end of the montage he was VERY muscular, holding the fake immunity idol (planted by Mewtwo), and screaming crazily in triumph. The old, fat, flabby Mario was dead. Now came the muscular, challenge dominant Mario that scared the crap out of people.

**Day 14-Pikhammers**

The alliance of Olimar, DeDeDe, Samus, and Yoshi sat at a separate spot at camp. They were thinking who to vote out next. Everyone else, members of a separate alliance, were in the jungle. They noticed that Red wasn't there but they just shrugged it off.

"Hello there." An awkward voice said.

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice, which was Red.

"Umm…..hello there…." Olimar said uneasily.

"What do you want?!" DeDeDe asked crazily.

"Could I possibly join your alliance?"

At this Yoshi became very confused and suspicious. Mostly suspicious. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I hate those guys. This actually has intelligent people. Plus, all I've done is vote against them. I helped you guys vote out ROB, and I helped you guys vote out Zelda."

"He's got a point." Samus concluded. "Besides, that makes it 5 against 4. Plus we have all the intelligent people as you said. I say let him in."

Eventually Red was accepted in a 3-1 vote.

**Day 15-Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome tribes!" Master Hand cheered rather joyously. "And welcome Mar-"Master Hand looked shocked. "-rio?"

A newly buffed Mario walked happily onto the beach. Master Hand and Sonic commenced to faint as did most of the Lors tribe. All that stood from that tribe was Luigi.

"Mario?"

**Night 15-Immunity Challenge**

"Alright let's make this quick. Tribal starts in 10 minutes. I'll shorten up the challenge. Choose your best swimmer. Last one to make it to me goes to Tribal with the rest of their tribe. Pick!"

Tainaki picked Snake, Ribsnake immediately chose Lucario, Pikhammers chose Red, and Lors picked Mario still looking stunned.

"Survivors ready!!" Master Hand cried from about a mile away. "GO!!"

Lucario and Mario were already midway through by the time Master Had uttered the O in GO. Red sent out Squirtle and rode out wile Snake, weighed down by his equipment, was in dead last.

Lucario and Mario were head and head and they sped past Master Hand. During the checking of who came in first Red finished leaving Snake bobbing hopelessly in the water.

"LORS wins IMMUNITY!!" Master Hand cried after the examination. Everyone except Mario was shocked at the outcome. "Ribsnake and Pikhammers are also safe tonight. Tainaki, for the 2nd straight time and the 3rd time all together, Tribal in 5 minutes."

Master Hand allowed Tainaki 4 minutes to talk amongst themselves, while he teleported everyone back to their camps.

**Night 15-Tainaki**

"AGAIN!! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING!!" Pit roared.

"Just shut that trap of yours. You're lucky kids watch this show, or else I would curse you to…well…you know." Snake mumbled. His alliance went off.

"Pit tonight. OK?" Mewtwo stated.

"OK." Falco said.

"_It's time." _Mewtwo informed Snake telepathically.

**Night 15-Tribal Council**

"Alright Tainaki. How does it feel to lose 2 in a row?"

"Well it sucks, especially since both were totally blown by a certain sp." Pit moaned.

"How did you guys react to Mario's latest buff up?"

"It was totally unexpected." Ness piped up. He usually stayed quiet because Snake always tortured him.

"Alright time to the vote. Falco, you're up."

……………………………………….

Falco held up the vote. "Pit. You're a good guy and all but your mouth's a little too big."

……………………………………….

DK and Diddy both hesitated with their votes when they came up. Pit and Ness immediately wrote theirs down.

……………………………………

"Just sticking with the alliance. No hard feeling right?" Snake said in a playful, mocking voice.

………………………………………

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." Everybody stares at Mewtwo. Like last time he made no movement. "Alright then. First Vote."

"Pit.

"Snake. That's 1 Vote Pit, 1 Vote Snake.

"Falco. That's 1 Vote Pit, 1 Vote Snake, 1 Vote Falco.

"Falco. That's 2 Votes Falco, 1 Vote Snake, 1 Vote Pit." Falco became uneasy with each vote. He had an alliance with the most strategic people in the game. How could that be happening? That's when Falco realized the truth.

"Falco. That's 3 Votes Falco, 1 Vote Snake, 1 Vote Pit.

"Snake. That's 3 Votes Falco, 2 Votes Snake, 1 Votes Pit, 1 Vote Left." Falco got a glimpse of hope in his eyes but that quickly subsided.

"7th Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo……Falco. Bring me your torch." Falco slammed his fists against his chair and stood up. He walked up to Master Hand with his torch.

"Wow. You're the first one to actually co-operate with me on this. Falco. You're tribe has spoken." Master Hand stated as he snuffed Falco's torch.

"I heard it." Falco stated coldly. He walked towards the exit but stood there. He gave Mewtwo and Snake a cold, hard stare before departing.

"Well, that was clearly a BIG blindside and someone won't be happy tonight. Grab your things. Good evening."

**Falco:** _Mewtwo, Snake, DK, Diddy Kong_

**Snake: **_Ness, Pit_

**Pit:** _Falco_

"Well I'm about as mad as all heck right now at Mew2 and Snake. But now I know who to never trust. Wish I could have made it to the merge with Fox. But I guess not. Keep goin Fox. Keep goin."-Falco

Next time:

Things get rocky at Ribsnake where their undefeated title is in jeopardy,

Mario stirs up heated controversy at Lors,

And the chain of fake immunity idols is discovered!

29 are left. Who will be voted out next?


	7. Mewtwo's Blunder! Days 16 to 18!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last time on Survivor: Ribsnake begins to collapse due to Wario's constant farting, and Sonic takes advantage of his Exile win and sends Mario, the lazy fatty, to Exile Island. During his stay Mario buffs up, finds the hidden immunity idol planted by Mewtwo, and roars like a crazy person. Red joins the Olimar-DeDeDe-Samus-Yoshi Alliance and Mario shocks everyone by winning the immunity challenge for Lors. Tainaki goes to tribal council and Snake's plan is to vote out Pit. But Snake and Mewtwo turn on Falco and blindside him.**

**(Yay for long summaries!)**

**Today: Ribsnake crumbles, Mewtwo makes a big blunder, and Mario becomes the biggest threat of the game.**

**Day 16-Tainaki**

Mewtwo and Snake were laughing and talking when walking back to camp. They were bragging about how they lured in Jigglypuff and Falco and ousted them. Obviously they were so engulfed in their "glory" that they didn't realize they were talking to their tribe mates. The ones that could vote them out. DK and Pit were clearly disgusted.

"Who should we get first? Mewtwo or Snake?" DK asked his alliance members, Diddy and the newly accepted Pit.

"Mewtwo went to Exile." Pit pointed out. "So we have to be real careful in case he found it. For that reason I say Snake."

"OK!" Diddy said cheerfully.

"It's a plan." DK concluded.

**Day 16-Ribsnake**

The camp looked like a disaster zone. Wood was littered everywhere and Kirby and Pikachu were stuck, head under by the way, in the sand. This was the aftermath of Wario's latest fart. A particularly big one that engulfed the entire island in a yellow mushroom cloud. This was the scene in the other camps as well but Ribsnake was the worst.

"I HATE THAT GUY!!" came Pikachu and Kirby's muffled screams from under the sand.

**Day 17-Exile Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Master Hand ordered. As Tainaki walked in Master Hand commented "Falco clearly blindsided at Tribal Council. And, I might add, it was very entertaining to watch. An alliance crumbling, someone blindsided. Man these Tribal Councils are getting better and better as we go along!" Master Hand became all giddy. "Alright on with the challenge! But first, I'll announce that 

instead of just the first place winner getting currency of their choice, everyone from the Final 6 onwards will get money!" At this everyone cheered…well….except Mewtwo.

"Only first place matters." Mewtwo replied smugly. Everyone gasped.

"How dare you defy the MASTER HAND!!" Master Hand roared crazily. "GIVE ME THE IDOL MEWTWO!!" Mewtwo became wide-eyed. Everyone gasped.

"But that-a means……." Mario led on "DARN YOU MEWTWO!!"

"Now for defying me you go to Exile, but you spend it in a tiny canoe!" Master Hand teleported Mewtwo to a canoe 40 miles away from land. "Everyone go back to camp."

**Day 17-Exile Canoe**

Mewtwo mumbled in anger.

**Day 17-Pikhammers**

Olimar was busting a gut laughing with his alliance. "I gotta thank Master Hand. That was great coverage. And the Exile Canoe? HILARIOUS!!"

"Good. But now you have to play it real careful. Make sure no one else sees 'It'" Samus replied with caution.

"Samus is right." Red put in. "Especially with Bowser around."

"Yeah your right…..but seriously. Exile Canoe. Come on that's comedic gold!" Olimar laughed. The Pikmin, unsure of what to do, laughed confused and uneasily along with Olimar.

**Day 18-Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Master Hand said. Everyone came in except Mewtwo.

"Where's Mewtwo?" Snake asked suspiciously.

"Exile Canoe. Unless Tainaki loses and votes Mewtwo out, then Mewtwo will be staying there until the next Exile Challenge….on Day 20." Master Hand explained to the 28 remaining Survivors.

Snake looked genuinely nervous. He knew he would have to win the immunity challenge.

"Alright! This is a little game of catch. You will be spread out in a line, and you have to throw a ball to each other following that line. Last one to do so loses, goes to Tribal. Lors, the Idol?"

Mario gives Master Hand the immunity idol.

"Alright! On your mark….get set….TOSS!"

Both teams quickly tossed the ball to each other. It was pretty uneventful since it was just quickened throwing. It was quite boring until Mr. Game and Watch tried t catch the ball. It sorta disappeared and reappeared on the ground. He couldn't pick it up. It was a dimensional thing. 2-D compared to 3-D. In turn it was impossible.

"And Ribsnake looses their first immunity challenge!" Master Hand cried. Ribsnake quickly left leaving the other 3 there. "I guess they got the message…."

**Day 18**-**Tribal Council**

Ribsnake gathered without a word. Except for Wario. He continued to fart.

"Since you aren't talking I guess time for the vote. Falcon you're up." Master Hand said after 20 minutes of trying to get the tribe to speak.

……………..

"There's nothing to say." Lucario stated as he put in his ballot.

"Wario's worse but I can stand him for another 6 days." MK said as he put in his vote.

…………….

"I guess I'll go tally the votes." Master Hand floated over, got the votes, and came back. "Even though it's impossible…..If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so." Master Hand looked at the tribe. It was so obvious. How could any of them have the idol? They never went.

"I think I have the idol thingy." Falcon said as he took out…..a snake.

"Captain Falcon……that's a snake….."

"FOOD!!" Captain Falcon wildly screamed. The snake ate him.

"………..OK then……" Master Hand said puzzled. "First Vote: Wario." At this Wario let out a giant fart that destroyed everything within a mile except the tribe members, Master Hand, and the Jar of Votes.

"Mr. Game and Watch. That's 1 Vote Wario, 1 Vote Game and Watch.

"Game and Watch. 1 Vote Wario and 2 Votes Game and Watch.

"Paper Man……I'm assuming that's for Game and Watch. 1 Vote Wario, 3 Votes Game and Watch.

"8th Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo…….Mr. Game and Watch. Bring me your torch." Mr. Game and Watch, being 2-D couldn't. After 30 minutes of trying Master Hand said "Just go."

**Wario: **_Mr. Game and Watch_

**Mr. Game and Watch: **_Everyone else_

"I failed"-Mr. Game and Watch

**Next time on Survivor: 1 Survivor gets a serious injury and might have to leave the game.**

**Note: Survivor: Nintendo is officially ¼ finished! (About) Here's a preview to the next ¾ of the game!**

**From now until ½ ways (Day 37 about) it's blindside galore as 4 more people are blindsided!**

**The hidden immunity idol is played!**

**And there are more injuries to come from Day 21 (after next episode) to the end of the game as there will be at least 3 more injuries that threaten to take some out of the game. One in particular could be FATAL.**

**28 are left who will be voted out, and who will get seriously injured next time?**


	8. So long and good luckDays 19 to 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last time on Survivor: The newly formed alliance of DK, Diddy, and Pit make plans to blindside Snake and then Mewtwo. Wario destroys the Ribsnake camp and, due to defying Master Hand, Mewtwo loses his 'idol' and gets sent to the exile canoe for 3 days. Ribsnake then loses their first immunity challenge and then vote out Mr. Game and Watch.**

**Today: A Survivor gets injured to the point that they might have to be pulled from the game.**

**Day 19-Ribsnake**

Pikachu and Kirby trotted along the beach side. They were looking for Marth and Ike, the other members of their alliance.

"So Wario's next obviously." Pikachu stated trying to make conversation.

"DUH! But after that….who knows?" Kirby stated. They continued to trot along until they found Marth and Ike and they talked about getting Wario out.

**Day 19-Pikhammers**

"ALRIGHT! MEETING IN SESSION!!" Bowser roared. He and his alliance, Lucas, Ice Climbers, and the spying Red were holding a meeting. "So? Who should we vote out next?"

"How about Samus?" Lucas asked.

"NO!" Bowser roared back. "We tried last time and failed. We shall vote out Yoshi! COURT AJOURNED!" Everyone else dispersed. Red ran hurriedly back to camp.

"So they're trying to get me out?" Yoshi asked the Pokemon Trainer.

"That's Bowser's Plan. After that it's either Olimar or Samus. They're not focusing on DeDeDe at all." Red confirmed.

"Just as I thought." Olimar said. "I'll keep the idol on standby."

**Day 19-Tainaki**

Pit was shoved into the ground in a blinding cloud of dirt. Ness was the one who shoved him and was running for his life. Snake was chasing him. It was that tie, the daily thing where Snake tortured Ness. Ness made a break for it this time. This kept up all through the night.

**Day 20-Exile Challenge**

"Come on in peoples!" Master Hand cried. Tainaki, Pikhammers, and Lors walked in. Ness ran off with Snake still chasing him. "Also get to take a look at the new Ribsnake Tribe." The mentioned tribe walked in. "Mr. Game and Watch, surprise, surprise, voted out at Tribal. Also Mewtwo returning from Exile Canoe." Mewtwo walked in.

"Alright. Since I'm bored pick a number between 1 and 69." Everyone made different guesses. "And the answer was 20. Get it. 69 Days and today is Day 20. So, the one who guessed it right was Meta Knight! Who do you want to send?"

"Wario. Leave. Now." Meta Knight said simply.

"Wario to Exile, everyone else back to camp." Snake chased Ness all the way back.

**Day 20-Exile Island**

The island was a wreck. Wario was in the middle of the now non-living island chuckling evilly.

**Day 20-Tainaki**

Snake has finally cornered Ness far off from camp.

Back to Tainaki's camp

"I hope Ness didn't get caught yet….."Pit said. He hoped he wouldn't find out. He did. A loud crack and hysterical yelling and crying rang out across the island. All of a sudden a thunderstorm reached the island and it was pouring rain.

**Day 21-Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Master Hand motioned. Everyone came in except Tainaki. Only from that tribe came Pit. Diddy, DK, Snake, Mewtwo, and Ness were missing.

"Where's the rest of your tribe?" Master Hand asked Pit.

"Um……this game doesn't happen to have a medical team does it?" Pit asked uneasily.

Master Hand floated silently. "Immunity Challenge postponed. Everyone back to camp. Pit with me."

Everyone hurried off except Pit and Master Hand. Master Hand warped himself and Pit to a boat of the coast of Tainaki's camp site.

**Day 21- Survivor: Nintendo Medical Services**

Master Hand drove the boat to Tainaki's beach. The medical team (a mix of Wire Frames, Toads, and Shy Guys) got set up in the medical room.

"Who got injured?" Master Hand asked Pit as they got off the boat.

"Ness. Snake went a little too far this time." Pit replied.

Ness was lying with DK and Diddy around him. Mewtwo was talking with Snake about 100 feet away.

"Snake…..what did you do?" Master Hand asked obviously knowing he was the culprit.

"Messed around with the little guy. He loves it when I do it." Snake mumbled.

"I HATE IT!" Ness screamed. "You torture me every day for no reason!" Ness roared.

"I've seen enough. Medical Team. Status?"

"Broken Leg. Infected. We'd give him 24 hours out here at the most." They replied.

"Perfect. Well I'll warp us to the immunity challenge. Either that or Tainaki will have to go to Tribal."

"I'd like to take someone down with me." Ness replied.

"Alright then. Tribal Tonight. I'll alert the other tribes and we'll get started ASAP. I guess we'll hold it a little early.

**Day 21-Pikhammers**

Master Hand's voice rang out across the island. "Immunity Challenge is cancelled. Tainaki will go to Tribal Tonight. We do have an injury."

"I wonder who?" DeDeDe pondered. He then ate pie.

**Day 21-Tribal Council**

"Alright then. To save Ness the pain we'll make this quick. He can tell us his vote at any time. Alright. Time to Vote. Diddy you're up.

……………………………

"You disgust me." Diddy said.

…………………………….

"Alright, I'll go tally the votes." Master Hand said.

Master Hand fetched the jar of Votes.

"If anybody has the Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Snake reached into his pocket. He made a fake for desperate moments. In Snake's book this was a desperate moment.

"About that Master Hand." Snake started. Dramatic music played as everyone turned to stare at Snake in shock. He took a little wooden Tiki figure from his pocket and tossed it to Master Hand.

"The rules of Survivor: Nintendo state that if a hidden immunity idol is played the person with the second highest amount of votes is eliminated." Master Hand explained. A dramatic pause followed. "This is not a hidden immunity idol." Master Hand revealed as he threw it into the fire. Snake's last hope burst into flames.

"First Vote: Diddy Kong." Diddy Kong looked uneasy.

"Snake. That's 1 Vote Diddy Kong, 1 Vote Snake.

"Snake. That's 1 Vote Diddy Kong, 2 Votes Snake.

"Solid Snake. That's 3 votes for Snake and 1 for Diddy Kong." Master Hand said. Master Hand was about to pull out another vote but Ness interrupted.

"No need Master Hand." Ness said grinning. Snake knew what he was about to say.

"9th Person Voted out of Survivor: Nintendo. Solid Snake." Ness chuckled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Snake roared as he charged at Snake.

"SECURITY!" Master Hand screamed. Some big buff guys sent snake flying off into the night with just a flick of their fingers.

"_I…..Hate…….You………Ness."-Snake_

"Ness. You have to leave now."

"Nice being here. See you later." Ness said. The security guys lightly picked up Ness and hauled him off to a boat, which took him to a hospital.

"_I had a nice time and hope to do it again. Also Snake, hope you die from the fall!"-Ness_

"And then it's down to 4. Diddy, DK, Pit, Mewtwo. This is it. If you don't pick it up, you will be absorbed into another Tribe. Good Night everyone."

**Diddy Kong: **_Solid Snake_

**Solid Snake: **_DK, Diddy Kong, Pit, Ness, Mewtwo_

**Next time on Survivor: Ribsnake finally loses it Wario wise, Bowser's alliance formulates new plots, Mewtwo seeks mercy from the rest of his tribe, and Lors plans betrayal after betrayal.**

**26 are left. Who will be voted out next?**


	9. Survivor Notice! The series shall go on!

Hey loyal readers!!

Sorry for being way past my June 17th deadline. I've had a busy summer. I WILL, repeat, WILL jumpstart the Smash Survivor series. Over the end of the school year I made up the rest of the plot, so expect the dramatic conclusion by September. At this point I'm possibly doing a sequel possibly even making it a trilogy. I just like doing this series. When I have the time its so addicting.

When we get to the final 10 there will be a poll on my profile for which you can predict who will win. Keep in mind the plot is already made up and In no way will this affect what will happen. It is just for fun. I thank all those who have waited patiently for the new chapters.

I PROMISE you, expect a messload of chapters soon. The conclusion shall be posted by September. I will also say there will be dramatic challenges, and expect more injuries to come. Unlike some other stories on here, I WILL see this through to the end.

So, until I post next, good bye, and I promise, you will not expect it.


	10. Many Plots Days 22 to 24!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I say! NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!**

**NOTE: Survivor HAS returned. I'll be working as fast as possible but, I've been as busy as Heck. So...well, We'll se how far I get before that omnious September deadline...I didn't said WHEN in September...I doubt I'll even make it to the merge by then. But be happy anyways because I'm back baby! Better than ever? Probably.**

**NOTE 2: Longest Chapter Yet! I finally broke that 2500 Word Barrier! This chapter has reached 4700 Words exactly! Yes, exactly! You'll see why. By length expect most to be between 1000-2000. But, you never know. Enough of my rambling! On to the Chapter!**

**Last time on Survivor! The alliance of Pikachu, Kirby, Marth, and Ike formulate plans to vote out Wario. Meanwhile Red figures out Bowser's alliance are targeting Yoshi. Snake tries to torture Ness which develops into a 20 hour chase. At the Exile Challenge Meta Knight wins and sends Wario relieving Ribsnake of their 'pain'. Snake corners Ness and forces Survivor's Medical Team out. Ness is forced to leave the game but not before a final tribal council. As a result of his torturing, Snake is ultimately voted out in a 5-1 vote.**

**Today: All 4 tribes are struck with alliance troubles as the ultimate clash between alliances begins! Plus, a Ribsnake plan during the Immunity Challenge is Out of the Park!**

**Day 22-Tainaki**

"Here we are at Day 22 and we're down to 4 people!" Pit yelled.

"Yes. Quite the predicament." Mewtwo calculated.

"Snake deserved to go, but why!? Why did he have to take Ness down with him!?" DK cried. It was quite evident that the tribe was emotional on Ness getting pulled from the game. They also asked themselves WHY did Snake have to torture Ness. There were definitely no good reasons.

Mewtwo was also in quite the predicament. He was the only one not in an alliance. DK, Diddy, and Pit, or in short terms, everyone else on the tribe, was already in an alliance.

_Perfect _Mewtwo thought._ I guess I'll just have to try and get Pit to join me. DK and Diddy are way too tight. Either that or get back the hidden immunity idol. If one more person is voted out we'll get absorbed into another tribe and then I'll stand much more of a chance._

Mewtwo approached Pit in the middle of the night. "Pit." Mewtwo whispered. He was careful to only wake Pit, and not DK and/or Diddy. That would be disastrous.

"What?" Pit asked sleepily as he stirred.

"Be quiet. I need help. Could you join my alliance? I really need help." Mewtwo pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Pit replied. He motioned to go to sleep. Mewtwo fell asleep as well. Before Pit fell asleep he thought about it. _Well he is the most strategic person in this game_ Pit thought. That suddenly brought back memories of Tribal Council on Day 15. How Falco was so brutally blindsided, and how he and Snake laughed about it for almost 2 whole days. Pit, thoughts racing through his head, finally put his face into his pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

**Day 22-Pikhammers**

Captain Olimar, who rivaled Mewtwo on the strategic front, was conjuring up his own plot. He was talking with Samus and Yoshi. "So I say we take out his alliance one at a time. First the Ice Climbers, then Lucas, and finally big mean old Bowser himself."

"Yeah. But I still can't trust Red. This is not only a game of strength but also one of wits. He could be a double agent for all we know." Yoshi persisted.

"We really just have to trust him." Samus said as she stared at the beach. Red and DeDeDe were fishing. Red was using Squirtle to catch fish while DeDeDe was swimming and eating pies that floated by.

"That's why I have 'It'" Olimar reminded them. Everyone referred to the idol as 'It'.

"Yeah, but you remember Falco?" Yoshi reminded him. Yesterday after the immunity challenge was cancelled Master Hand sent each of the remaining tribes a TV and video of the previous Tribal Councils. Many people watched it for laughs but Olimar's alliance watched it for info. They were gathering information for the upcoming Merge. _Of course we have to worry about the merge _Samus had said.

"True. But Snake was voted out last night remember?" Olimar stated.

"Snake was voted out?" Samus asked Olimar.

"And Ness was evacuated last night. Remember?" Olimar reminded them.

"Olimar!" Yoshi stated. "How do you know this!? It wasn't on the tape!"

"Really?" Olimar asked. "I could have sworn it was……"

"Either way, Snake's gone. So that leaves Mewtwo." Samus said.

"This would mean he's one of the bigger threats when the merge finally comes." Olimar concluded.

MEANWHILE

"Alright, this is the plan!" Bowser spoke loudly to Lucas and the Ice Climbers. They were on a high cliff about a mile from the Pikhammers camp. Bowser whispered his 'plans' to his alliance minus Red who was still fishing.

"But do we really have to use-" The Ice Climbers began before Bowser cut them off.

"Of course!" Bowser bluntly yelled. "If we don't lose the immunity challenge and vote Yoshi, Olimar, or Samus out then we'll have to resort to plan R."

"Plan R?" Lucas asked.

"That's the best name for it!" Bowser retorted. Bowser left in a huff leaving the 3 on the cliff.

"Should we really do it?" Nana asked Popo and Lucas.

"If we don't help, Bowser will just do it himself." Popo sighed.

"True. Oh, so True." Lucas responded.

**Day 22-Ribsnake**

Meta Knight and Lucario were out to sea. Meta Knight was flying and Lucario was running in a matter that he could walk on water. They looked back and saw their camp engulfed in a yellow mushroom cloud. The night before Master Hand dumped Wario back at camp for destroying Exile Island. Master Hand had said he would make the Island what it once was but he also said Wario was never allowed there EVER again.

"I hate Wario!" MK said as they started to double back as the cloud began to shrink.

"I almost want to throw the challenge just to get rid of him!!" Lucario yelled.

Just then both had a little light bulb go off inside their heads.

LATER

"So that's the plan." Lucario concluded. The alliance of Ike, Marth, Kirby, and Pikachu had agreed to work with Meta Knight and Lucario to vote Wario out.

"Good. So it will all begin at the immunity challenge." Kirby concluded. Lucario nodded.

"All is set." Meta Knight confirmed. He looked back and saw a yellow shockwave heading towards them.

"Aw crap." Pikachu stated bluntly.

"To the emergency cave!" Kirby randomly shouted. He leaped inside a hole in the sand. Pikachu managed to fit in before everyone else was blown away by Wario's latest fart.

**Day 22-Lors**

Mario, Luigi, and Sonic were chatting about strategy. Everyone in their alliance, Fox and Link included, concluded that Ganondorf was to leave next Tribal. But the Mario Bros. and Sonic were planning something else. The blindsides of Link and Fox.

"Say we lose an Immunity Challenge and we have to vote 2 out." Luigi explained. "We would get Ganondorf out and then who?"

"We would take out Link. Then Fox." Sonic stated bluntly.

"Sure but what if they're on to us?" Luigi responded quickly.

"Think about it." Sonic replied. "At that point it would be 3 against 2."

"Yeah, well, I don't really think. I mean our efforts back on Day 3 to keep Fox in would go to waste. And Link has been co-operative the entire time!" Mario retorted.

"Look. After Ganon goes it's every man, fox and hedgehog for themselves." Sonic answered. "We'll worry about it then. But for now we'll just win as many challenges as we can."

**Day 22-Exile Challenge**

"Come on in tribes!" Master Hand boomed. Pikhammers, Lors, and Ribsnake trotted in. Take a look at the new Tainaki tribe!" The mentioned 4 walked in. "Snake was voted out and Ness has been pulled by our medical team!"

"Told you." Olimar whispered to Samus and Yoshi.

"I'm sure you just want to get back to camp so….pick a number between -1000 and 1000."

"456?" Kirby asked.

"-873?" Lucario pondered.

"Money? Garlic?" Wario kept repeating.

Master Hand sighed. "Nope."

"It's so obvious." Lucario stated. "1"

A random bell started to ring. "We have a winner!" Master Hand stated. "Lucario, who do you want to send to Exile?"

"You sure you can't send Wario?" Lucario asked?

"NO." Master Hand said firmly.

"Wario to the Exile Canoe?"

Master Hand sighed. "There goes a perfectly good canoe." Master Hand motioned to a small canoe. "Wario to exile AGAIN." Master Hand sighed as the others walked off. "I gave that up WAY too easily. Wario. You know what to do." Master Hand looked at the canoe. Wario was already in it but it was a bit small. You could see the fat squished out through the cracks.

The Canoe went out to sea.

…

It sank.

**Day 23-Pikhammers**

DeDeDe was swimming around like a tugboat with his stomach up. It was ferrying a load of pikmin around and the pikmin were oh so happy.

On the beach Red and Olimar were by the campfire frying fish and discussing what Red called "Urgent Matters"

"Look" Red said. "Bowser is co_m_ing up with a plan"

"Is it bad" Olimar asked.

"Very bad. Yo_u _will no_t_ believe what he is planning."

"That reptile is strong. His plans ALWAYS backf_i_re on him. Will this one?" Olimar respo_n_ded.

"Definitel_y_….not." Red replied.

"Well, I got a spot inland. It will definitely come in handy"

"You built it in the middle of the forest?" Red asked.

"Well, I'm always accident prone so I figured if a tsunami or anything hit then that would come in handy."

Red sighed. "I didn't even tell you yet. I can't believe you built that. Bowser is planning to-"

Of course the camera's battery died right there.

**Day 24- Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys!" Master Hand yelled. The 4 tribes walked in. "I got the most devastating….cruel…and evilest challenge planned for you. It is also the longest…….You will…..have to…."

"Get to the point already!!" Mart, Ike, and Bowser roared.

Master Hand sighed. "Can't even let me build the suspense. You will have to play a tournament of….BASEBALL!"

Kirby and Pikachu fainted. Lucas screamed in terror. The Ice Climbers closed their eyes and held each other tightly in fear. Everyone else stared in shock.

"Oh come on! I LOVE Baseball!" Olimar cried. Lucas and the Ice Climbers gasped.

"Alright then. But how will we play?" Pit asked. "We only got 4 players for crying out loud!"

"That's where the fun begins." Master Hand explained. "EVERYONE you voted off will play beside you. Come on in guys!" Suddenly Toon Link, Wolf, Falco, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch, ROB, and Zelda along with Peach appeared.

"Where's Ness?" Diddy asked hopefully.

"Ness is still injured. He will, however be in the stands cheering you guys on. That's right we have baseball stadiums in this place. And Snake…..he's in prison."

"So, who will be replacing them?" Falco asked.

Master Hand snickered. "Come on in Tingle!" All of Tainaki fainted at the word. Link, Zelda AND Ganondorf crumbled as well. A little man in green spandex walked in. He just made random noises. He didn't talk.

"Also, coming in, who will be making his survivor debut next Season on Survivor 2: Favs vs Noobs-"

Master Hand floated. "CRAP. Shouldn't have said that. Anyways, coming in from Planet Hocotate is LOUIE!"

A man who looked similar to Olimar walked in. He had the same suit as Olimar except it was Blue. He had blonde hair with beady eyes and a redder but smaller nose.

"Hello everybody!" Louie announced.

"Louie!" Olimar cried.

"Olimar!" Louie cried.

"Alright. Here's how we stand. We will have 4 teams. In the first round 2 team will be eliminated. If you win the first match all of you (except for those of you that will have to leave) are safe. But what would motivate you to win the tournament you ask? How about a whopping 100,000 bucks to every single player on the winning team!!"

Everyone gasped. Kirby and Pikachu woke up and gasped.

"Good. The 2 teams who lose the first round will face off. The loser of THAT match will go to tribal. Also, you pick your team's positions. I will be the ump and Crazy Hand" His wild Hand counterpart appeared, "Will be announcing the game. This will go out live across the world. Also, here are your uniforms." Master gave each person a baseball uniform. "Pikhammers, your logo is a hammer with a pikmin as the handle. Ribsnake, yours is a snake slithering through Ribs. Tainaki, since yours sounds similar to the creature that's what you got (from the Mario games), and Lors we just gave you a crown. A plain old crown."

"Get ready to PLAY BALL LAZY PEOPLES!!" Crazy Hand screamed wildly. Everyone stared at him.

"He's right. Suit up. First match is Pikhammers VS Tainaki!"

**NOTE: If you hate Baseball then skip this whole chapter and go to the end. These games'll be LONG.**

**Day 24-Survivor Baseball Stadium**

"Alright then! Welcome to Survivor Baseball! I'm your announcer CRAZY….CRAZY!!...Hand. Crazy Hand. Here we have Tainaki taking on the Pikhammers! We'll be playing 3 full innings. Here's your starting lineup for Tainaki!

Starting first is Pit playing Center Field!

Then we have Tingle playing 3rd!

Louie is out there at Right! Diddy is playing 2nd, DK playing left, Jigglypuff playing Catcher. Playing 1st base is Mewtwo. Out at Short is Toon Link and Pitching is Falco!"

"Man this announcing job is hard! Plus all this typing must be hurting Smash's fingers!"

"They are trust me." A random voice replied.

"For Pikhammers here's the lineup!

Batting first is Center Fielder Olimar! Then we have Right Fielder Yoshi, Left Fielder Samus and Shortstop Red! Then comes DDD at 3rd. The Ice Climbers come up at 1st. How they'll pull it off who knows?

Then comes 2nd Baseman Lucas, Catcher Bowser and Pitcher ROB!"

"Here comes Pit to start off Tainaki!"

ROB started to beep and boop calculating the pitch. He then threw it. Pit just watched it. "STRIKE 1!"

"STRIKE 2!"

"STRIKE 3! YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!"

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STIRKE 3!"

Needless to say that ROB was doing a spectacular performance.

Then came Louie.

"HEH. EASY OUT." ROB calculated. He threw it right down the middle. Louie swung at it. CRACK! The ball went soaring to right. Yoshi ran to the wall and leaped up. He launched his tongue…..and missed.

"HOME RUN TAINAKI! The little Carrot did it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA! CARROT! I'M HUNGRY NOW!" Crazy Hand rambled on about carrots as Louie rounded the bases. Bowser tripped him at Home Plate. Louie fell on the bag and Bowser got clunked in the head by a throw from Olimar. He definitely had an angry look on his face.

"Tainaki 1 Pikhammers 0! But at least 0 is better than nothing!" Crazy laughed insanely. Diddy grounded to DDD. The King stood there and ate the ball. It must have tasted bad because he spit it out. Popo caught it for an out.

"Inning OVER!" Crazy Hand did a backflip. The scoreboard read "Tainaki 1-0 Pikhammers"

"Heh." Falco smirked when he saw Olimar. _Easy out. Wait. What's Jigglypuff doing? She want me to throw a fastball down the middle?..._ "Alright then…." Falco threw a ball and Olimar swung the bat. CRACK!

"High fly Deep Left Field! And it's…..OUTTA HERE!! On the first pitch Falco throw's Olimar launches it to tie the game!"

Mewtwo gave Falco a hard stare.

"What? Jigglypuff told me to throw it down the middle!!"

Then came Yoshi. Falco threw a pitch and Yoshi swung. "HIGH FLY DEEP RIGHT FIELD!!" Crazy Roared!

"AND IT'S OUTTA HERE! Falco really stinks at pitching! Yoshi gives the Pikhammers the lead!"

Falco roared. "IT'S THE PUFFBALL!! THAT'S IT!!"

"What's this? Jigglypuff has been moved to Left! DK is now catching for Tainaki!" Crazy Hand announced.

Behind the plate Master Hand thought _Finally. The pills are starting to kick in._

Then came Samus who hit one deep left. It hit Jigglypuff and resulted in an inside the parker. Red and DDD went deep. Lucas and the Ice Climbers grounded out, Bowser hit a double and ROB ended the inning when he struck out.

"The damage has been done to Tainaki after a big inning!"

The scoreboard read 'Tainaki 1-5 Pikhammers'

By the 3rd inning it read 'Tainaki 4-7 Pikhammers'

"Here we come to the final out!" Crazy Hand reported. "The bases are loaded and 2 are out for Falco. He has stunk at pitching giving up 7 runs."

"IT WAS THE PUFFBALL!!" He roared.

ROB calculated and threw the pitch. Falco swung. CRACK!

"THAT IS HIT DEEEEEEEP CENTER FIELD AND IT IS OUT-"

Olimar ran to the wall and jumped up. The pikmin appeared around him and they formed a hand which brought him up. He leaped and the ball hit his glove. Out 3.

"OUT! OLIMAR MADE THE CATCH! GAME OVER! Pikhammers win it 7-4!"

"WHAT!!"Falco roared. "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!" He then got up to Master Hand and roared in his face a big argument started and Master Hand got tired of it.

"YOUR OUTTA HERE!!" He roared back.

Falco got in Master Hand's "Face" and started to argue more and more. Soon punches went flying and a brawl started that involved Falco, Master Hand, and Bowser. How the reptile got involved nobody knew. Bowser's mother was heard to be mentioned in the fight.

Olimar and Louie talked. "Good show buddy." Olimar congratulated him.

"You kidding me! 3-3 with 3 Homers!"

"Well, It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah." Louie replied sadly.

"Tell you what. When we win the tournament I'll give you the 100,000 when I get back. I'm already gonna get the million anyways."

"THANKS!!" Louie yelled happily.

"Just don't give any to Hocotate Freight." Olimar replied.

"Promise!" Louie replied.

--RibSnake VS Lors--

It was the 2nd Inning in the game and most of Ribsnake had agreed to blow it to get rid of Wario. Unfortunately due to an accidental Meta and Lucario Home Runs they had the 2-0 advantage.

"Alright" Lucario calmed himself. "Down the middle. Down the Middle." His opponent was Mario who was just short of a HR last time. The bases were jacked.

"And the 3-2 pitch!" Crazy sanely announced.

Mario swung, and the bat was obliterated.

"DEEP LEFT FIELD AND……GONE!! A GRAND SLAM FOR MARIO!! Lors has taken the 4-2 lead!"

Master Hand wagged his finger around in a circle meaning "Walk Around".

Mario ran home and was greeted by a happy Luigi, Fox, Link, and Sonic. Luigi was about to bat while the other 3 were on base.

"Great Job-a brother!" Luigi congratulated.

"Just hit a big-a fly for-a me!" Mario encouraged his little brother.

_Down the Middle. Down the Middle. _Lucario thought. He released and BAM!

"DEEP LEFT FIELD AND………………. GONE! BACK TO BACK SHOTS FOR THE MARIO BROS! Lors leads it 5-2!"

Through the next inning Ribsnake was doing well until Ganondorf, pitching for Lors walked 3 straight batters. Meta Knight was up. Ribsnake was down 7-2.

Ganondorf threw a bad one but Meta didn't realize until he swung.

"THAT'S CRUSHED! DEEP CENTER FIELD AND GONE!! META HAS HIT A GRAND SLAM TO BRING THE SNAKE'S WITHIN 1!"

Meta was definitely angry rounding the bases. And next up was….Captain Falcon. He had 2 triples.

Lucario face palmed. "He's gonna hit a big fly"

The pitch to Captain was down the middle. He crushed it.

"HIT DEEP CENTER! Sonic is back…he's running up the wall! HE JUMPS…..AND HE MADE THE CATCH! BALLGAME! LORS IS GOING ON TO FACE PIKHAMMERS IN THE FINALS!"

Lucario and Meta Knight did silent cheers. Kirby and Pikachu were jumping. It looked like in anger but in reality it was joyous. Wario blew up the dugout with a fart.

--CHAMPIONSHIP: Lors AT Pikhammers--

"Alright. The winners of this match will win 100,000 each! This game though will be 9 innings. For it is the championship." 'Sanely' Hand announced. Suddenly his fingers got all wiggly again. "AND WE ALL LIKE MOOLAH!!" Then he insanely laughed.

"Drat. The pills wore off." Master Hand mumbled to himself.

The game started and was slow for the first 7 innings. It was a major pitching duel between Ganondorf and ROB. Who knew that Ganon was a great pitcher?

Sorry. I meant the first 8 innings. It was 0-0 going into the 9th. Nobody has even gotten a hit yet. For the Championship it was quite boring. Then of course came Fox. The Arwing Pilot quickly got a 3-0 count. On the next pitch…..well…….BAM! The ball went deep left field.

"AND THE WHITE THINGY IS HIT DEEP LEFT FIELD!!" Crazy announced insanely. "WHAT'S THIS WHITE THING HEADING TOWARDS ME?? IT LOOK PRETTYFULL!?" Then we heard a crash and the announcing stopped.

"Oh boy…."Fox mumbled. Suddenly the announcing started back up.

"And that just knocked out the announcer so I'm taking his place." The new announcer announced. It was, apparently, Louie.

"And the yummy looking pitch…….hits Fox in the face. That had to hurt! It looked yummy though….then again some food hurts! Yes I'm hungry. I haven't had anything to eat for 10 minutes! I'm famished people!"

From Center field Olimar noticed static coming from ROB's 'neck'. Lucas and Red who were at 2nd and Short respectively also noticed. Olimar made a mental note. _He's pitching wildly because of him getting hit by Ganondorf the previous inning. Drat. This won't end well…….._

ROB hit Link in the shin and then hit Sonic in his knees, Bowser in his head, Master Hand in the…..hand all on the same pitch. Ness, who was in the crowd was also hit……In his bad knee. Sonic collapsed because his legs were toothpick thin, Bowser fell over with a concussion, Master Hand collapsed onto the ground and Ness fell out of his chair.

"Take your base" Master Hand mumbled. On the next pitch ROB threw it down the middle….to Mario.

"And the ball is hit to deep left field, and GONE! A GRAND SLAM for Mr. Nintendo! He hit the cauliflower out of here!...Why am I not Mr. Nintendo? I got the credentials…." Louie announced.

**Scoreboard: Lors 4-0 Pikhammers**

ROB managed to retire the next 3 batters. In the bottom of the 9th Bowser started with a solo shot making it 4-1. Ganondorf retired the next 2 batters easily, so the championship would be there's. Suddenly he threw a bad pitch and hit Nana in the noggin. She crumbled in front of Popo's eyes. Obviously he was not happy…….

Random Voice proclaimed, "CUE BRAWL!!"

And Brawl they did. Benches clear, yadda yadda yadda. Here's the highlight. Ganondorf kicked in the crotch by Popo. Fight over. Ganondorf, filled with groin pain, walks the next 2, and, who else, comes Olimar.

Ganondorf crumbled to his groin pains causing to count to go to 3-0 but caught Olimar looking on 2 more strikes causing a full count. 3-2 pitch……

Louis recorded the moment. "And the 3-2 cauliflower to Olimar, Captain swings, HIT DEEP CENTER FIELD! SONIC HEADING BACK! SONIC JUMPS! SONIC'S HIT IN THE HEAD! THE PIKHAMMERS WIN IT ON A WALK OFF GRAND SLAM! EVERY MEMBER OF THE PIKHAMMERS WINS 100,000!"

Olimar rounded the bases pumping his fist in the air with a grin on his face. As he jumped on home all of his teammates crowded him and celebration begun. The scoreboard read:

**Lors 4-5 Pikhammers FINAL**

--FINAL MATCH--Ribsnake **AT** Tainaki--

"Alright then. Whoever loses will go to Tribal Council!" Master Hand told the 2 teams. "Oh, and one more thing. You only have 2 innings. Play ball!" He floated behind the plate.

Ribsnake did a great job a throwing the first inning. They kept swinging at the totally wrong times. And made fools of themselves. When Lucario came to bat he swung so wildly that he 'accidentally' lost control of the bat. It went flying and knocked out Wario.

"Oops." Lucario replied sarcastically.

When Wario reawaked he came into pitch. Unfortunately for the rest of Ribsnake he struck out the side. Ribsnake did the same thing in the 2nd which left it up to Tainaki to see if they could get it done. Wario continued on his 'rampage' and struck out both Diddy and DK, which left their last hope……..Louie.

"We're so scre-"

"GO LOUIE!" Jigglypuff yelled inspirationally, interrupting Mewtwo in the process.

Louie nodded and picked up his bat.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario cackled. "EASY OUT FOR WAAAARIO!"

Wario laughed some more and threw a fastball which was inside.

"Ball!" Master Hand announced. Up in the announcer booth Crazy was still knocked out.

Wario worked Louie to a 3-2 count. It came to the final pitch. Wario released the curveball. It hooked into the strike zone as Louie swung. You all know what happened next……….

"STRIKE OUT!" Master Hand roared. Wait……that's not the predictable ending!

Louie sulked down but realized something.

_Flashback!_

Louie swung and missed the curveball. It hit home plate and bounced into Kirby's glove.

_End Flashback!_

Louie remembered that complicated rule about the dropped 3rd strike and jogged to 1st. As Ribsnake went into the dugout (most sadly) Louie rounded 2nd base. He headed to 3rd. Wario saw him and wondered what the heck he was doing………

"Dropped Strike?" Wario mumbled. "DROPPED STRIKE!" He quickly snatched the ball from Kirby and hustled and heaved towards the plate. Louie ran as fast as he could.

"CUE DUSTCLOUD!!" Crazy Hand randomly roared. And Dust cloud came.

"SAFE!" Master Hand yelled.

Suddenly Tainaki's dugout cleared as everyone cheered Louie as they walked back.

The scoreboard read:

**RIBSNAKE 0-1 TAINAKI ****FINAL**

**RIBSNAKE TO TRIBAL……….losers.**

"Well that was fun. Tainaki, you're safe. Ribsnake, to tribal. NOW. Really. It's night time." Master Hand pointed out. "Game and Watch, you gotta go." Mr. Game and Watch departs as the rest of Ribsnake followed Master Hand to Tribal Council.

**Day 24-Tribal Council**

Ribsnake sat down. "So how does losing Baseball feel?" Master Hand asked.

Everyone but Wario responded. "Wonderful."

Master Hand looked confused.

"We can finally get rid of Mr. Fartsalot." Lucario pointed out.

"Right then. Vote." Master Hand responded.

--A Tribal Council Vote Later--

"Well, it's unanimous." Master Hand proclaimed. "And by that I mean everyone but 1 voted for the same person. ADIOS Wario."

Wario farted himself away like a rocket.

"Good choice." Master Hand responded. "Good night then."

Ribsnake left happily.

"Finally that fatso is gone." Lucario said relieved.

"_Wario wanted Money! I'll get you all for this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"-Wario_

**Wario-**_ Everyone except Wario_

**Unknown- **_Wario (didn't bother to read it)_

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR:**

**Bowser finally goes mad with power and does something no one has ever thought of doing before; Mewtwo continues to beg for Pit's mercy; Sonic continues to plan betrayals; and Ribsnake enjoys being de-Warioed.**

**25 are left. Who will be voted out next time?**


	11. 768 Minutes Later Days 25 to 27!

**Nobody saw this coming did they? A Revival of Smash Bros. Survivor? Sure! Why not? So, we now head to Day 25, with 25 Smashers remaining. Heh, Number Irony.**

**I'll start responding to reviews in Chapter 10, so this is really it. And for the last chapter, when Master Hand let 'Season 2' 'slip'. He didn't. There will NOT be a Favs VS Noobs or whatever the heck I said all those months ago. Doesn't mean there won't be a sequel eventually, but not a Favs VS Noobs thing.**

**Now, since this is the first Chapter is nearly 6 months, many things have changed in the series. So basically the '1/4 through the game' celebration thing could be incorrect. Not only might that not have been the ¼ through point, but some of the stuff I said might never have happened. This means you guys are back to the drawing board! Hooray!**

**One last thing: Similar to real survivor, we will be having 'confessionals' that will appear throughout the chapters. You know, when the contestants are alone somewhere shedding their thoughts on various things and people. Should make things more fun.**

**Disclaimer: SmashEd44 owns nothing.**

**. . . Smash Bros. Survivor is back baby!**

_**LAST TIME, or should I say, A LOOOOOOONG time ago, on Survivor:**__**Mewtwo tries to get into an alliance with Pit, Bowser conjured a scheme of the ages, and Wario was sent to the Exile Canoe. After the Pikhammers won the Immunity Baseball Tournament, everyone on their tribe won 100,000 dollars! Ribsnake threw the challenge, and Wario was voted out. No more will his nauseous gas terrorize our contestants.**_

_**Night 24- Ribsnake Camp**_

It was one of those odd times where everyone was happy when leaving Tribal Council. Wario, the Toxic Anti-Plumber was finally voted out after 24 days in the wild.

"I can't believe we had to live through 24 days with that…._thing_." Marth shuddered when he said the last word.

"We can all breathe again!" Kirby cheered in his cute, squeaky voice. Some wild birds were chirping, seeming to celebrate the gas man's departure.

"Throwing the challenge was worth it." Lucario sighed as the tribe made it to their camp. Within moments, Ike had started a nice warm fire. For once, the camp wouldn't be obliterated by a disgusting toxic fire ball.

While the swordsman talked, and Captain Falcon was in the forest, most likely being consumed by a snake in some pit, Kirby and Pikachu waddled off.

"You know that we being the cuddly contestants give us an advantage." Kirby said, to which Pikachu smiled and nodded."Everyone will underestimate us. We could be some major competitors."

"Pika pika?" _Final Two even?_

Kirby nodded. Pikachu then grinned a cute, but still devious, grin. "A bit early to say, but I propose that us two stick together, look out for each other, and watch each other's backs. That sorta thing." Pikachu nodded again.

The two cute contestants then returned to camp with some fish that Kirby sucked up, to avoid suspicion. It's safe to say that this shall be an interesting alliance.

_**Day 25- Pikhammers Camp**_

"He's gonna kick us outta camp!?" Yoshi screamed in horror.

"Bowser is insane….He is completely insane……" Olimar mumbled as Red finished his report.

"The only reason Lucas and the Ice Climbers are joining him is the fact that he knows where they live." Red concluded, and couldn't help letting out a sheepish grin when he finished, but only for a split second.

"He actually thinks that he's so big and bad that he can kick us 3 out of camp." Samus concluded.

"Four actually. Bowser dosn't like DeDeDe for some odd reason. And he's actually planning on 'kicking' me out as well so I can 'spy' on you guys."

As soon as Red concluded, the huge reptile himself stomped towards the four, and then stopped 10 feet away.

"This is my camp now!" Bowser roared before he started cackling.

"Yeah, sure it is." Olimar responded sarcastically before yawning. Some laughter was heard in the background, and the camera started shaking slightly. The cameraman had burst out laughing.

Out of nowhere DeDeDe appeared and started laughing as well. Olimar couldn't help but chuckle.

After DeDeDe's laughter grew pretty insane, Bowser got annoyed.

Suddenly, Bowser unleashed his fire on the cameraman, and the video feed was cut, the Cameraman's screams of pain and Bowser's insane laughter the last thing's the camera captured.

_**Day 25- Survivor Officials' Camp**_

"….Crap." Master Hand stated.

_**Day 25- Forest**_

"I can't believe he actually did it." Olimar stated, shocked at Bowser's deed.

"And I thought he was the villain who was never really evil and failed at everything he did." Yoshi continued, astonished.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Samus asked her fellow outcasts.

"I actually built another camp secretly out here. Just in case an emergency happened, like a Tidal Wave for instance." Olimar admitted as they arrived to a small camp, with 2 small huts and a nice clear spot for a camp fire.

". . . There's Olimar for you. Always thinking ahead." Yoshi grinned and noogied Olimar. As best as he could anyways, since he was wearing his Nitrogen Helmet.

"You learn some things when you get thrown out in the wilderness again and again." Olimar replied, grinning as he walked past the camp. "There's a fresh water river somewhere. I'll be back." Olimar pushed some foliage out of his way and vanished, with his pikmin loyally following him.

"That Olimar is something."

_**Day 25- Exile Challenge**_

Master Hand waited on an abandoned beach, floating above the receding tide. Lors treaded in, their feet slightly sinking into the wet sand, with Ribsnake and Tainaki right behind them.

"Where's the Pikhammers?" Captain Falcon asked in a dumb voice after a few minutes of waiting.

"For once Falcon, you have asked a genuine question." Master Hand replied, as many people stared at Captain Falcon, a bit shocked at his sudden intelligence. Their glances subsided when he started shoving sand into his mouth.

After another few minutes, Bowser, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers walked onto the beach, the latter three looking very scared. The three children were as pale as ghosts, and their feet dragged, one could say unwillingly, across the sand.

"So Bowser…." Master Hand began. "Any reason as to why you killed my cameraman?"

Bowser just grinned evilly as the exiled Pikhammers finally arrived, holding a singed Pikhammers flag.

"Wario was voted out at the Last Immunity Challenge." Master Hand boomed, as the Pikhammers finally stopped walking. "And it seems that we have a slight rift in one of our tribes."

"Bowser killed the cameraman and then kicked us out of camp." Samus announced bluntly. Mario and Luigi looked slightly shocked. They thought that Bowser was a nuisance, not a murderer.

_**Master Hand Confessional**_

"The cameraman actually survived." Master Hand admitted. "Albeit with fourth-degree burns. I'm just saying that so everyone will hate Bowser." Master Hand shrugged. "I'll make sure to arrest him when he gets voted out."

_**Exile Challenge**_

"We are now the Bowser Reptiles!" Bowser announced as evilly as he could make it, which wasn't all that much. Everyone had the typical anime-style sweat drop, while another few held back tears and laughter. DeDeDe, Olimar, and Luigi on the other hand, burst out laughing, as did Master Hand.

"So why'd you three join this fool?" Master Hand asked, his laughs subsiding, with Bowser glaring at the floating glove.

"H-h-he knows where we live." Lucas stuttered, terrified. Just about everyone, heck even Ganondorf, glared knives at Bowser who didn't seem perturbed at all.

"I didn't prepare for this but….looks like we have five tribes now. Should make things more interesting…." Master Hand announced. "And today, there is a genuine reason why you should win the Exile Challenge. Every once in a while, the winner of the Challenge will win a reward. It's sorta a cross between Exile Challenges and Reward Challenges."

Master Hand paused.

"The winner of today's Challenge will win Fishing Supplies for their team, as well as the opportunity to send somebody to Exile."

This triggered some cheers from the Survivors, along with a few Whoops.

"Let's get started!" Master Hand yelled as everyone became silent. "Eeeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo."

_**Lucario Confessional**_

"You have got to be kidding me."

_**Yoshi Confessional**_

"There's tons of fish on the line, and he does Eeeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo!?" Yoshi yelled to the camera. "Is he out of his freakin' mind!?"

_**Exile Challenge**_

"Eeeny, Meeny" Master Hand said, pointing at Lucario. "Miney. . ." His finger moved to Bowser. ". . . MO!" Master Hand finally stopped his finger so close to the winner's face it was shoved up his nostril.

"Please get your finger out of my nose." Yoshi said irritated.

"Pikhammers win the Challenge! Yoshi can send someone to Exile Island, and he wins his tribe Fishing Supplies!!!"

_**Yoshi Confessional**_

"Forget what I just said; Eeeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo rocks!"

_**Exile Challenge**_

"Sweet!" Yoshi cheered. "Adios Bowser!" Yoshi cried without any hesitation. Bowser growled at Yoshi, but was thrown into a Canoe by Master Hand.

"Row away." Master Hand ordered, throwing a map which hit Bowser in the face before falling into the wooden boat, which was creaking under Bowser's weight.

"I hate this stupid game." Bowser grumbled. A moment later, the Canoe broke apart, sending Bowser into the water, which generated many laughs from his competitors.

"You still have to go to Exile, so get Swimming!" Master Hand ordered. Everyone still laughed at him as they left the beach, Yoshi and Samus carrying various fishing tools.

_**Bowser Confessional**_

"I'll kill everyone soon enough." Bowser grumbled as he swam in the warm Pacific Ocean. A Piranha, far from its home in Brazil, clamped its' jaws onto Bowser's tail, generating a loud shriek from the koopa.

_**Day 26- Tainaki**_

"You know that I don't normally act this sympathetic." Mewtwo spoke softly, conversing to Pit. DK and Diddy were in the nearby forest, finding Bananas for themselves and their tribe.

Pit nervously looked around. "Yeah….I've seen." Pit spoke nervously, secretly hoping the Uncle and Nephew would hurry up with their banana search.

"So I'll ask you again. Will you help me in the next vote? You won't regret it." Mewtwo pleaded again, his voice getting slightly more irritated.

"Well…" Pit began, but was cut off by the screeching of a joyous chimp and ape. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong came back to camp, a huge pile of bananas in each of their arms. The two primates looked happier than their tribe mates had ever seen them, and the Banana feast began, with Mewtwo very irritated.

_**Day 26- Bowser's Reptiles**_

"That couldn't have worked out any better." Popo sighed with relief as he, Nana, and Lucas relaxed on their beach, the warm ocean waves creeping ever so closer.

"We can finally relax without that meanie around!" Lucas cheered with delight as he started molding wet sand into a lump. It seemed like he was trying to make a castle, but was doing a horrific job.

"If only this was how it was all the time." Nana sighed as she looked at the other 3. They all seemed to have the same idea.

"Bowser's going next."

_**Day 26- Pikhammers**_

Olimar and Yoshi sat on a rock silently, their bobbers in the water, bored looks on their faces.

"Two and a half hours and still nothing." Yoshi sighed. "These fish are smart."

Olimar sat there for a moment before realizing something.

"Couldn't you have just captured the fish with your tongue, and with my Blue Pikmin?"

". . . D'Oh!"

After realizing their stupidity, Blue Pikmin swarmed the little inlet that the two were fishing at. Yoshi was catching Fish with his tongue, and spitting them out in a bucket, while the Blue Pikmin caught fish, stunned them, and tossed them into the bucket. After 5 minutes, they had at least 20 fish in the bucket.

"Nice catch!" Yoshi cheered. Olimar blew his whistle, dismissing his Blue Pikmin to play in the shallows as they pleased.

Olimar and Yoshi soon began the 2 mile trek back to camp.

"You know we have to have a Plan B now." Olimar began to Yoshi. "If we were to lose an Immunity Challenge, who would we vote off?"

"Red probably." Yoshi replied bluntly. "He's the one out of our alliance."

"Right, even though he's been a help to us, he's still a threat."

"Exactly. We can't trust him." Olimar said. "After him, we'll take out Samus." Yoshi stopped, and Olimar took two more steps on the path before turning around to face his reptilian partner.

"What!?" Yoshi yelled in shock. "She's been with us from the beginning!"

"Relax, relax. We won't lose 2 Immunity Challenges. We've got a strong team. The merge is probably only another 2 weeks away at this point. That's 5 Challenges."

". . . Do you have a guy on the inside telling you this? Because this sounds pretty detailed, like you know it for sure."

_**Day 26- Survivor Officials' Camp**_

Louie sat on a chair with a Computer in front of him typing some information he had on a notepad.

_**Day 26- With Yoshi and Olimar**_

"I've watched a lot of Survivor Seasons Yoshi." Olimar replied annoyed. "Think about it, DeDeDe is a swing vote. He'll do whatever WE say."

"True," Yoshi said as he climbed a steep hill that made up the side of a plateau that the camp was settled on.

"Let's haul this fish back, and make ourselves a mean dinner!" Olimar cheered as he leaped onto the plateau, and was now in sight of camp. "We got 20 fish!"

This cry resulted with some cheers from inside their camp.

_**Olimar Confessional**_

"I got this game in the palm of my hand." Olimar snickered. "As long as we win Immunity Challenges, I'll be safe. Plus, I know everything that's going on. I probably won't have to use the idol for another 30 days!"

. . .

"And I do NOT have an inside source!!!"

_**Survivor Officials' Camp**_

Louie stuffed a PikPik Carrot into his mouth, his eyes scanning the room suspiciously.

_**Night 26- Lors**_

Ganondorf was the only member of Lors asleep (after a run in with Link) as the rest of the tribe was huddled by the crackling fire. Why was he sleeping?

. . .

Concussions make you sleepy.

"So, I believe it's obvious that Ganondorf is the next to go, right?" Fox asked Sonic, who they all understood was the brains of their alliance. How that happened, nobody really knew. Heck, the only reason why that was (probably), was because Mario (at the time) was too fat and lazy to vote against it, or even care for that matter.

"Yup. After that, every man, fox, or Hedgehog for themselves."

. . .

"You-a said that-a exact same-a thing-a back on-a Day 22."

. . .

"I did?"

"Yes-a." Mario paused. "You-a said that on-a Day 13 as well."

"Really?"

Mario paused again. "You are-a very repetitive."

_**Day 27- Immunity Challenge**_

"Come on in guys!!!" Master Hand boomed, as Tainaki, Bowser's Reptiles, Lors, and Ribsnake filed in. After another minute the Pikhammers arrived. There were always last due to their distance from the Challenges.

"Alright, let's get this thing started!" Master Hand cheered, as Bowser flopped onto the beach, panting heavily.

_**Bowser Confessional**_

"I hate this show." Bowser panted. "I finally arrive at Exile this morning, and they tell me that I have to go to the Immunity Challenge! And they don't even offer a ride back!!!"

_**Immunity Challenge**_

"Now this is a very important challenge. In order to make our Day 39 deadline, two people shall be voted out tonight. OF THE LOSING TRIBE." Tainaki gasped. "Yes, if Tainaki, OR Bowser's Reptiles looses today, it'll be a death blow to them."

"On to the challenge. This will test endurance. You will have to stand on a pole. Last person standing wins immunity for their tribe." Master Hand paused, as he usually does. "The only question is. What will keep you motivated to be the last one standing; to not jump after a tribe has been eliminated?"

Master Hand paused, AGAIN.

"You get 20 baskets of assorted fruits!" Kirby and Yoshi's eyes bulged, as they licked their lips eagerly.

"Alright, get up onto your pedestals!"

After several minutes (due to Bowser and DeDeDe's lack of balance), everyone was in position. "And….BEGIN!"

. . .

Bowser fell.

Face First.

Everyone laughed.

Hard.

_**12 Minutes In**_

"12 Minutes! I'm surprised that DeDeDe is still in!"

With that jinx, DeDeDe fell.

_**30 Minutes**_

"30 minutes! And it looks like a storm is approaching! Ah, this'll be fun." The clouds grew darker and thunder started to rumble through the island.

"Those poles'll be prime targets for lightning bolts people! I would advise you to quit while you're ahead!"

_**36 Minutes**_

A blue lightning bolt struck Pikachu's pole. This caused Sonic, who was on the pole next to him, and Red, who was on the other side of Pikachu, to lose their balance and fall.

"After 36 minutes, we got 4 out. I WOULD REALLY ADVISE YOU TO CLIMB DOWN NOW!" Master Hand yelled the last part due to the hastily increasing winds.

_**45 Minutes**_

"We are 45 minutes in! How long can you people last in a Thunderstorm!?" Another lightning bolt hit Pikachu, scaring just about every one of the smashers. Ganondorf and Samus climbed down.

_**Samus Confessional**_

"The last thing I need is to be struck by lightning, especially while wearing my Power Suit."

_**50 Minutes**_

"We're nearing 1 hour people!" Master Hand announced. "I would advise you to fall!" Soon, it started pouring, causing the poles to get soaked. This also wet the sand, a delectable treat of Captain Falcon's.

Falcon jumped off the pole and shoved the wet sand into his mouth.

. . .

He got struck by lightning.

_**1 Hour**_

"One Hour! One Hour! And the count is: Everyone from Tainaki, Four for Lors, Six for Ribsnake, Two for the Reptiles, and Two for the Pikhammers."

Suddenly, Five Lightning Bolts struck Olimar's Stalk, electrocuting him for 3 minutes straight. He fell face first and didn't move.

"Make that one for the Pikhammers."

. . .

"MEDIC!"

_**1 Hour, 15 Minutes (75 Minutes)**_

A lightning bolt caused Luigi to jump up in fright. When he landed he slipped on the water and with a cry of "Momma Mia!" fell off his pole.

"Sixteen Left. Pikhammers are on the brink of elimination, with only Yoshi remaining. Lucas and the Ice Climbers represent the Reptiles, while Link, Fox, and Mario are left for Lors."

. . .

"Oh, and everyone from Tainaki."

_**1 Hour, 32 Minutes (92 Minutes)**_

"This is boring. Next one to jump gets a heaping bowl of Spaghetti!"

"Mamma Mia, Screw the Challenge-a!" Mario cried as he jumped off, and shoved some Spaghetti into his mouth.

_**Master Hand Confessional**_

"I know the pole/food temptation challenge doesn't come until after the merge, but it was boring!!!"

_**2 HOURS**_

In the past half-hour, Meta Knight, Lucario, Marth, and Pit stepped down after the storm worsened, so now there were 10 Contestants left.

"Two Hours in! We got Yoshi for Pikhammers, Kirby, Ike, and Pikachu for Ribsnake, Fox and Link for Lors, Lucas and the Ice Climbers for the Reptiles, and the three other people for Tainaki!"

. . .

"Just edit the tape to 3 Hours. I'm sick of waiting!!!"

_**3 HOURS**_

"How the hell are you still standing up there!?" Master Hand cried, astonished, as Mewtwo, Kirby, Fox, Link, Lucas, and Yoshi still stood.

"Lors have the most with two members, everyone else has one!"

. . .

"Cue to the next fall!"

_**3 HOURS, 24 MINUTES (204 MINUTES)**_

A massive Lightning Bolt struck Link, as it was attracted to his armor. The lightning bolt traveled to Fox's Reflectior, Metwo's Giant Tail, and Lucas's enormous head causing everyone aforementioned to fall off.

"And it's going to be a photo finish! We'll check after the challenge ends. After 3 and a half hours it's the gluttons, Kirby and Yoshi, who are battling for the fruit!"

_**6 HOURS**_

They haven't given up yet.

_**7 HOURS**_

Nope.

_**8 HOURS**_

Nu-uh.

_**10 HOURS**_

Keep going.

_**12 HOURS, 48 MINUTES (768 MINUTES)**_

"Screw it! First one to fall wins!"

Yoshi and Kirby both jumped.

_**Night 27**_

"Two photo finishes! Let's check the winner first!" Master Hand floated over to an instant replay box that you would see at NFL Games. It had appeared out of nowhere, obviously.

You would've noticed an Instant Replay box on a Tropical Beach.

"Aaannnd…..Yoshi wins by a nose! Pikhammers win Immunity!" If you were to view the picture, Yoshi's nose touched the ground, with Kirby's stub of an arm about an inch off the ground.

Kirby sighed sadly, while Yoshi cheered in the typical Yoshi way. "Yoshi!"

"And now onto the important business. Which tribe was last to stand? Loser has to vote out two tribe members."

Master Hand again floated to the random Instant Replay box, and looked in it for a few moments.

"First one to fall was Link! Second one to fall and loser of the challenge is……..Lors! Fox fell second, so you're heading to Tribal Council tonight!"

Master Hand paused for a second.

"It is night! So meet me at Tribal Council in 10!" Master Hand teleported away, while the Lightning storm continued, the rain pounding ever harder.

_**Day 27- Tribal Council**_

"Come on in Lors!" The previously mentioned tribe shuffled in, soaked to the bone. Link could barely move with his weaponry and his clothes stuck to him from the rain. He was also singed; more lightning bolts had struck him apparently.

"So," Master Hand began as the tribe sat in their seats. "What do you think caused your loss?"

"Lightning." Fox answered simply.

"Anything else?"

"Rain." Link replied.

"So you blame the weather for your loss today, and not anybody on the tribe?"

"Yup."

". . . I'm not going to hear anything juicy, so just vote already."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link held up his vote, which read:_Ganondorf_. "Do I really need to say anything?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ganondorf held up his vote; _Link_. He just grunted.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's time to tally our first round votes." Master Hand flew to the jar of votes and came back. "If anybody has the hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to play it."

The Dramatic Idol music played as everyone stared at Mario. Mario just sat there, waiting for the votes to be read.

"The person who is voted out will leave the area immediately, blah blah blah blah blah. You already know the drill. First vote,"

Master Hand paused as he always did.

"Link." Ganondorf grinned evilly as Link didn't react. It was quite obvious he would get one vote tonight. And it was equally obvious who had cast that vote.

"Second vote…..Ganondorf. So it's now One Vote for Link, One Vote for Ganondorf." Master Hand retrieved the third vote. "Third Vote….Ganondorf. It is now Two Votes Ganondorf, One Vote Link."

Ganondorf glared at Link.

"Fourth Vote…..Ganon. So its 3 Votes Ganondorf, 1 Vote Link, 2 Votes left."

Master Hand paused dramatically.

". . . 12th Person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo is Ganondorf. Ganondorf, give me your torch."

Ganondorf jammed his torch into Link's head, setting his hat ablaze as he walked out of the room and into the storm.

_**Master Hand Confessional**_

"Nobody ever gives me their torch. Why do I bother anymore?"

_**Day 27- Tribal Council**_

"One Vote Down, One Vote to go. Link, you're up." The cool Voting Music played as Link walked up to the ballot, and paused, thinking about his vote.

Link eventually scribbled a name down and lifted it to the camera.

_Sonic _"You're too smart and arrogant for your own good."

Link walked back and Sonic zoomed up to the ballot and wrote down his vote.

"Blindsides are awesome, and you're the latest victim of one."

Soon Mario, Luigi, and Fox casted their votes and Master Hand retrieved them once more.

"Again, anybody who has the hidden immunity idol that would like to play it, feel free to do so at this time." Again everyone looked at Mario, and again he did nothing.

"First Vote….Link." Master Hand threw that vote over his non-existent shoulder and took out the next. "Sonic. That's One Vote Link, One Vote Sonic."

"Link. That's Two Votes Link, One Vote Sonic."

Link's expression changed of one with no emotion to pure shock.

"And the Hylians are outta the competition. 13th Person voted out of _Survivor: Nintendo_ is Link. Please hand me your torch."

Link stood up and placed his torch in the holster.

"Your Tribe has spoken." Master Hand deflamed Link's torch and he exited the building. Outside in the rain Link walked the muddy path to the boat.

**_Master Hand Confessional_**

"At least SOMEBODY has the decency to give me their torch!"

_**Link Confessional**_

It is Link's Last Confessional as he's walking down the path. "Those blindsides are getting all the nastier. Apparently, it wasn't everyman for themselves." Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, similar to "HOOOWAH". Link looked around for the source and got a Warlock Punch to the jaw.

_**Tribal Council**_

"The Blindsides popularity increases every week. See you soon."

_**Ganondorf Final Words**_

"I'll get them all eventually. They will pay for betraying me."

_**Link Final Words**_

"I hate that frikin' Gerudo!" Link screamed as he held his jaw which was bent awkwardly; His mouth was spurting out blood.

_**And so ends the long awaited Chapter 9. Took a while, and I hope it was worth it. I always wanted for Ganondorf to Warlock Punch Link in the jaw. **_

_**As you can see, the Final Words and Confessionals are the newest weapons in my writing arsenal. So Read, Review, and Read the next chapter when I get to it.**_

_**School is a jerk. Turns out this is the longest chapter yet, with well over 5300 words. Huzzah!**_

_**Next Time on Survivor: . . . I don't feel like telling you! Hahahaha. You'll have to wait WITHOUT clues. I'm evil.**_

_**And I encourage you to make guesses on who is the next to go, and who you think will triumph over the other 35 competitors to become the Sole Survivor. I'll probably put up Polls for that eventually.**_

_**Adios for now loyal readers.**_

_**. ..Cry all you want Link fan girls, he's gone.**_


End file.
